Anjos e Bastardos
by Michelle Omura
Summary: Essa fic é sobre Sesshoumaru, alguns anos após o final da série InuYasha. A história é centrada em um romance entre ele e uma garota muito especial... Qualquer tipo de review é bemvinda, mas se forem criticar, sejam educados... AVISO: cuidado com o cap. 3
1. Independência

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Jaken e todas as personagens e elementos relacionados ao anime Inu-Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei.

Registered: As personagens Mey-enn, Chihima, Omoori, Kitsime, Miyachi, Yamma e Mimytsu pertencem à dona dessa fic e apenas a ela.

**Anjos & Bastardos**

By Michelle Omura

Capítulo I – Independência

Mey-enn arrumou suas coisas em uma pequena mochila e a pôs nas costas. Ainda era cedo, e ninguém estava acordado. Olhou para o vilarejo, se despediu com um olhar e foi andando em direção à floresta. O sol estava começando a nascer.

Com quinze anos, Mey-enn estava partindo do vilarejo no qual vivera durante toda a vida. Seus cabelos negros extremamente compridos estavam a poucos centímetros de arrastarem no chão, mas ela os prendia sempre, de modo que eles pareciam não ultrapassar a cintura da menina. Os olhos, lilaseados, tinham a perspicácia felina e o ardor puramente humano. A pele era alva e não possuía marca alguma. Ela parecia perfeita.

A garota parou na orla da floresta, hesitando por um momento. Lembrou-se então da voz de Shippou, um grande amigo de infância. Bem, digamos, infância dela, porque ele já era crescido quando os dois se conheceram. E era a voz dele que ecoava na cabeça da menina:

"— Lembre-se, Mey-enn, que não importa o quanto você goste daqui, um dia precisará partir, e quanto mais tarde, mais doloroso será."

Ela então abaixou a cabeça e seguiu.

Mey-enn andou durante um ano inteiro. Encontrou, perto de uma floresta, em meados de Setembro, uma loba. O velho animal, uma youkai do Clã dos Lobos do Sul, conquistou a confiança da menina e, cerca de uma semana depois do início da primavera, lhe disse onde Mey-enn poderia encontrar comida e abrigo. Desenhou-lhe na terra um mapa rústico com a garra e a conduziu até as portas de um castelo de aparência imponente.

Yamma, a loba, a deixou ali, e Mey-enn foi direto ao castelo. Ali achou, perto da porta, uma garrafa de saquê muito leve. Bebeu um gole e se sentou para descansar. Uma mão a segurou pelos cabelos e a soergueu. Mey-enn contemplou o rosto daquele youkai de pele alva e marcada, com uma Lua tatuada na testa, cabelos argênteos e olhos amarelados.

— Que está fazendo? – perguntou ela, o couro cabeludo dolorido. – Me solta!

— Quem pensas que és para adentrar os domínios do senhor do Oeste sem sequer lhe prestar as devidas honrarias?

— Eu não sabia de quem era esse lugar, eu não queria desrespeitar ninguém!

— Mesmo que não me importasse com as honras, você, humana, tomou do saquê mais puro desta região. Roubou, portanto.

Sem cerimônia, ele a levou para a câmara dos servos e a entregou a pequenos youkais-sapos. Eles deram a ela roupas, que Mey-enn vestiu rapidamente, e serviço para fazer. Ela primeiramente limpou a cozinha e ajudou os outros servos a preparar o alimento que seria consumido pelo senhor do castelo, o Lorde Sesshoumaru.

Ela entrava na cozinha de manhã cedo e saía apenas tarde da noite. Às vezes, quando podia, Chihima, uma outra serva, terminava o serviço do jardim do castelo e ia para a cozinha realizar o trabalho de Mey-enn. Quando isso acontecia, Mey-enn ia para os jardins, se deitava perto das cerejeiras e ficava contando os brotos de _sakuras_. As duas garotas se tornaram grandes amigas em pouquíssimo tempo.

Uma vez, porém, quando Mey-enn saíra para o jardim, Sesshoumaru estava ali. Ele chamou a garota, sempre a tratando como humana, simplesmente.

— Hai? – respondeu a menina.

— Sente-se aqui – ele indicou uma pequena colcha em frente a si.

Mey-enn obedeceu, sem entender. Sesshoumaru pegou uma pequena faca e ficou brincando com ela entre os dedos. A garota já estava ficando angustiada em ficar ali, sentada, esperando uma coisa que ela sequer sabia o que era.

— Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, finalmente.

— Mey-enn – respondeu ela, aliviada.

— Filha de Inu-Yasha?

— Hai.

— Está trabalhando em que parte do castelo?

— Cozinhas.

— Não deveria estar aqui fora, então.

— Eu... Bem... Me desculpe, senhor, não irá mais acontecer.

— Tanto melhor para você – ele fincou a faca na grama. – Agora vá.

Mey-enn se levantou e se retirou, trêmula. Se dirigiu à câmara dos servos e se deitou no _futon_ ralo em que dormia, normalmente. Adormeceu rapidamente.

No dia seguinte, ela descobriu que mudara de serviço. Ficaria encarregada da alimentação do senhor do castelo. Isso significava ver Sesshoumaru todos os dias, o que lhe trazia angústia e felicidade. Afinal, Sesshoumaru era belo, usava termos delicados mesmo quando com desprezo carregava a própria voz. Mas ela não ia agüentar ficar ali, perto dele, se ele ficasse quieto como no dia anterior.

Durante vários dias ela levava ao youkai que a capturara o alimento e voltava à câmara dos servos, em silêncio. Sesshoumaru quase sempre lhe dirigia a palavra, mas sempre a tratando por humana. Ela respondia tratando-o por senhor, e sempre calma.

Sesshoumaru se assustava com a calma da menina. Ela parecia não ver problemas no fato de que ele era youkai e que ela era serva dele. Os dois mantinham uma relação de submetida e mestre um tanto formal, mas essencialmente boa. Ela nunca perguntava sobre a vida dele, e ele nunca a mencionava. E estava bom assim.

Um dia, porém, Mey-enn não saiu do quarto do youkai. Perguntou a ele, sem cerimônia alguma:

— Vai me libertar?

— Sim – respondeu-lhe ele, sem olhá-la. – Agora volte para a câmara dos servos. Eu acabei de lhe fazer uma promessa. Cumpra sua parte e será livre.

Mas Mey-enn não conseguiu acreditar no que ele lhe dizia. Ele já havia prometido outras coisas a ela, como que não condenaria Chihima brutalmente por ela ter ajudado outra serva a fugir, mas sempre a olhava nos olhos quando fazia isso.

Por isso, na primeira oportunidade, ainda naquela noite, resolveu fugir. Comunicou Chihima, que lhe aconselhou o contrário, pois já havia fugido, sido recapturada e marcada para mostrar que era serva fugida. A outra, porém, não lhe deu ouvidos. Saiu discretamente e começou a correr.

Mey-enn corria mais do que as pernas e o fôlego permitiam. Tinha pouco tempo até que o senhor do castelo percebesse que ela fugira. Ela tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu, derrapando na grama macia. Uma sombra se movia rapidamente ao lado dela, e, de repente, cortou a frente da garota, assustando-a.

— Por que pensou que ia fugir assim? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, se pondo entre ela e o terceiro portão, exatamente no meio do caminho.

Ele segurou a menina com violência, as mãos com unhas afiadas machucando-a. Levou-a novamente para dentro do castelo, já quase desmaiada de cansaço, tamanha era a força que ela fazia para se livrar. Ele a levou até sua câmara, deitou-a num _futon_, segurando seus pulsos, e chamou Jaken. Pediu a ele três servos humanos, uma faca e panos limpos. O youkai trouxe tudo rapidamente.

Sesshoumaru se irritou ao ver que dois dos servos eram youkais. Ela era uma humana, deveria ser marcada por humanos! Despachou os servos e olhou para Jaken e para o único servo humano à sua frente.

— Ela fugiu – disse ele. – Puna-a da maneira mais memorável possível. Quero que ela fique marcada para sempre, e que não fuja por dias.

Jaken concordou com a cabeça. Mey-enn sufocou um grito ao ver a faca afiada. Sesshoumaru entrou na sala de banhos e se deitou no _ofuro_, o aroma quente de _sakuras_ impregnando sua mente, misturado com os gritos abafados da menina, que era marcada, na sala ao lado. Não importava o que aconteceria com ela, desde que ela não resolvesse fugir novamente.

Os gritos cessaram depois de dez minutos. Sesshoumaru, contrariando os próprios costumes, se lavou e se enxugou sozinho, e se vestiu normalmente, deixando de lado apenas a armadura.

O taiyoukai entrou na câmara, a roupa agora limpa. Um de seus servos humanos saía de lá, com a faca curta e limpa em uma das mãos, um pano levemente manchado de vermelho na outra. Jaken ainda estava dentro do lugar.

— Tudo pronto, ssenhor Ssesshoumaru

— Tatuada?

— Ssim, ssenhor.

— Aonde?

— No meio dass cosstass, no pesscoço, lado essquerdo, no pulsso essquerdo, e na parte de dentro doss doiss tornosseloss.

— Quando ela acordará?

— Em, no mínimo, trêss diass. A dor que ela ssentiu deixaria um youkai poderosso como o ssenhor dessacordado por quasse um dia.

— Então, ela não vai fugir?

— Não, ssenhor. Quer que eu a leve?

— Deixe-a comigo.

— Como quisser, ssenhor.

Jaken saiu da câmara, fechando a porta com dificuldade. Sesshoumaru a lacrou por dentro, com uma magia de espadas que aprendera havia muito. Todo o castelo estava em silêncio, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava ali. Sesshoumaru olhou para a humana deitada.

"Mey-enn, menina, pensou que eu a deixaria fugir sem mais nem menos? Eu sequer pretendia te libertar, e agora nunca o farei..."

O príncipe virou a garota de bruços e desnudou as costas dela. Tatuada na pele alva, uma lua crescente marcava a menina que ele dominara.

"Tão sutil e linda... Mas impura e inferior como qualquer humano."

A pele fria e marcada reluzia ao tremeluzir de rubras chamas, em tochas, na câmara lacrada de Sesshoumaru. Resquícios de sangue podiam ser vistos na roupa e nos cabelos dela, como se ela tivesse sido marcada completamente acordada, se debatido enquanto o processo ocorria, e limpa superficialmente. As cicatrizes febris faziam o corpo dela estremecer quando tocadas.

"Sem dúvida, humana. Mas... o que me chamou a atenção, afinal? Ela não é melhor que nenhuma que eu conheci."

Ele a tocou novamente, na altura da nuca, e sentiu a garota amolecer, mesmo desmaiada. Por algum motivo, sentia prazer em tocá-la. Por isso lacrara a câmara. Não podia contar com a possibilidade de alguém entrar e vê-lo tocando, tão compenetrado, as cicatrizes lunares do corpo da menina. Por que ele a estava observando tanto? Era só uma humana, afinal.

"Filha de meu meio-irmão imundo, mas, ainda assim, humana."

De repente, ele sentiu uma vontade de rasgar a pele da garota. Era um instinto de youkai, ele sabia; queria provar aquela humana. Esticou o dedo e sentiu prazerosamente a pele alva se romper num risco de sangue rubro. O cheiro férreo invadiu suas narinas; ele pegou uma única gota, e pôs na boca, se deliciando com aquele gosto único. Um traço suave da ascendência youkai da garota pôde ser sentido enquanto ele apreciava o sangue, os lábios secos.

Ele se deu conta do que fizera repentinamente. Pulou para a varanda, o coração pulsando, forte. O corte já estava seco, as costas da garota, cicatrizando. Ele ficou olhando o corpo imóvel, estendido no _futon_, com as costas desnudas. E, como se aquele olhar a reanimasse, Mey-enn abriu os olhos, piscou-os duas vezes e voltou-os para o youkai parado à varanda. E sorriu. Um sorriso doce, provocante, levemente constrangido e sofrido.

Ela se levantou, os olhos fixos em Sesshoumaru, o corpo coberto com a veste de seda alva pontilhada de vermelho. Sentiu as costas nuas, e um leve ardor percorreu a recente cicatriz, que ainda estava em formação. Ela andou até o youkai, sensual como qualquer garota de dezesseis anos.

— Oi – disse ela, timidamente.

— Volte para seus aposentos – ordenou Sesshoumaru.

Ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

— Vou ficar aqui – disse.

— Sabe do que sou capaz, humana? – ele cerrou o punho sob a manga das vestes.

— Sei – ela se aproximou, os olhos brilhando.

Sesshoumaru não reagiu. Ficou ali, parado, para ver onde aquilo ia parar.

— Eu sei do que o senhor é capaz – a voz dela, ao ouvido do youkai, tinha um trejeito de malícia –, tio.

Ele saltou e a pegou pelo braço, sobre a cicatriz em forma de lua crescente. Mey-enn gemeu de dor, mas não o afastou. Ele era cruel, mais do que muitos youkais, mas ela estava disposta a correr o risco. Talvez... não, era absurdo. Mas ele era bonito.

Sesshoumaru quase quebrou o pulso dela. A mão da garota ganhava, pouco a pouco, um tom arroxeado, e ele via o rosto dela se contorcer de dor, sem afrouxar o aperto. Então, com uma expressão serena, ele a soltou.

— Pensei que ia atrofiar minha mão – disse a menina, movendo os dedos com tranqüilidade.

— Não haveria nenhum propósito nisso – respondeu ele, frio.

— Tudo pra você tem um propósito? – perguntou Mey-enn.

— E não deveria?

A garota se limitou a sorrir, e chegou perto do youkai, até seu rosto ficar quase colado ao dele.

— Tio – disse a menina, a mesma voz.

Ele a segurou pela nuca, rápida porém não brutalmente. Seus olhos se avermelharam por um instante, antes de ele dizer:

— Não me chame de tio. Sou seu senhor, seu dono. Você está marcada com o meu símbolo. Aqui – ele apertou a cicatriz na nuca dela –, aqui – as mãos dele fizeram contato com a cicatriz nas costas dela –, aqui – ele segurou o pulso dela firmemente – e ali – ele apontou para os tornozelos dela.

— Eu sou sua, então?

— Sim – respondeu Sesshoumaru. – Minha serva, como qualquer outra.

Mey-enn sorriu, novamente. Talvez a capacidade de ela sorrir, com aquele jeito de menina em um corpo de mulher crescida, é que fosse o mistério que impregnava aquele corpo. De repente, Sesshoumaru queria vê-la longe, bem longe, fora de seu campo de visão e de faro. Mas... Por quê?

— Saia, por favor – pediu ele, os dedos esguios comprimindo as têmporas. – Volte depois, ou não volte. Me deixe só.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Eu virei servi-lo, senhor.

Mey-enn se retirou, com as costas ainda nuas e a lua crescente aparecendo, junto à cicatriz fina que o príncipe produzira. Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e lacrou-a. Sentiu que sua respiração ficava mais acelerada. Pulou a janela e foi até o meio da floresta, bem a tempo: se transformou de repente. O cão gigantesco permaneceu naquele tamanho por aproximadamente cinco minutos. A respiração voltou ao normal, e ele também. O príncipe taiyoukai foi pulando até o castelo, e entrou novamente pela janela pela qual tinha saído.

— Me disseram para trazer isso para você – disse Mey-enn, o esperando, do lado de dentro do quarto.

— Por onde entrou, se a porta está lacrada?

— Pelo mesmo lugar que você – ela pôs um copo de cristal com saquê sobre uma mesa. Se curvou e perguntou, com um único gesto, se ele queria ser servido.

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça, e ela levou o copo ao youkai sentado na janela. Pôs o copo na mão dele e se sentou ao lado do youkai.

— Humana – ele tomou um gole de saquê –, eu já lhe disse que era para você sair.

— Eu quero saber aonde ficam meus aposentos – murmurou Mey-enn. – E se, algum dia, o senhor vai me libertar.

— Você roubou – disse ele.

— Foi uma garrafa de saquê! – exclamou ela, indignada.

— Irá embora quando eu disser que pode ir.

Mey-enn tocou o rosto dele, arranhado por um galho na hora que ele voltava para o castelo.

— Não dói? – perguntou ela.

— Já está cicatrizando – disse ele, irritado. – Tire a mão.

Ela deu de ombros e tirou a mão. O príncipe se levantou e entregou o copo na mão da garota, que o pôs sobre a bandeja e a levou para fora.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu com fome, mas não de carne, como sempre. Era uma fome estranha, tão interna quanto intensa. Ele se sentou sobre o _futon_, as pernas cruzadas, reflexivo. De novo parecia que ia se transformar, mas não fazia sentido, uma vez que ele conseguia se controlar. Controle. Estranho, parecia que ele perdia, pouco a pouco, a capacidade de se controlar. E por quê?

"Ela é só uma humana."

E ele já tomara sua decisão: a baniria dos serviços relacionados diretamente à ele. Ela nunca mais seria vista por ele. Nunca mais. Ninguém a veria mais, a não ser as outras servas. Ele nunca mais precisaria encarar aquele cheiro suave de _sakuras_, ou o aroma de sândalo que emanava de seus cabelos.

"E... É isso o que eu quero? Talvez ela me faça bem... "

Afastou o pensamento com um gesto brusco. Claro que não era ela quem estava mexendo assim com ele. Não podia ser. Não, não podia, nunca seria, aquela humana nunca sequer conseguiria fazer com que ele fixasse nela seus olhos. No entanto...

— Não posso cometer erros como os de meu pai – esbravejou ele para si mesmo, socando com força o chão e vendo-o rachar levemente.

Se levantou, ofegante. Na mente, um par de olhos lilases marcavam e cabelos escuros emolduravam o rosto singelo de Mey-enn. Por que ela se metera na vida dele? Por quê? Ela não podia ficar longe dele, por um instante? Não, não, tinha que atormentá-lo, seus pensamentos precisavam ser perturbados por aquele vulto que cheirava a _sakuras_. Precisavam. Mas ele não queria que fossem.

Na câmara dos servos, Mey-enn conversava com a menina que costurava sua roupa, vestida com uma _yukatta_ que conseguira por ali.

— Ele lhe capturou? – perguntou a menina, tímida. Devia ter uns doze anos, o rosto afilado, olhos e cabelos castanhos, e era muito hábil com a agulha. Era ela que costurava a maioria das roupas de Sesshoumaru.

— Sim, Chihima – Mey-enn segurava o pulso, que pulsava convulsivamente. – Ele me marcou. – Ela mostrou as cicatrizes lunares para Chihima, que prendeu a respiração, horrorizada. – E ainda me expulsou de perto dele, e não disse quando vai me libertar.

— Oh, Mey-enn, essas marcas, oh, é horrível! – a menina acabou o último ponto e cortou a linha, entregando o quimono à amiga. – Ele nunca marca as servas com a Lua, nunca, se um dia for libertá-las. Você está presa a ele para sempre, ele nunca te libertará!

— Ele me disse que ia – Mey-enn falava pausadamente, levemente receosa. – Me deu sua palavra.

— É recíproco – explicou Chihima. – Uma vez que diz que vai te libertar, fica subentendido que você irá servi-lo fiel e satisfatoriamente até que ele a liberte. Você fugiu, quebrou o pacto primeiro. Não é culpa dele.

Mey-enn pegou a roupa, tirou a _yukatta_ e pôs o quimono, habilmente costurado. A pele fria reclamou quando ela tirou o tecido pesado e substituiu-o pela seda leve. Mey-enn não se importou; passara frio por vários dias, seu corpo se acostumara com a ausência de calor, sabia que demoraria a ficar aquecido novamente. Talvez, se a menina fosse dormir cedo, conseguisse um lugar perto do fogo. Caso contrário, nada de mais.

— Não fique apreensiva assim, Mey-enn – disse Chihima, as mãos suaves pegando as mãos dela. – Tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

— Fale – murmurou Mey-enn, num suspiro.

— Ele não marca todas as servas que fogem com a Lua – a menina apontou para uma mulher de uns vinte anos, debruçada na janela. – Miyachi foi marcada com o ideograma para "fugitiva". Quase todas são. E podem ser libertadas, e tem os mesmos direitos e deveres das outras servas.

— E por que eu não fui marcada assim? – perguntou Mey-enn, sentindo o pulso a incomodar novamente.

— Não sei – disse Chihima, balançando a cabeça levemente. – Mas ele nunca maltratou as mulheres marcadas com a Lua. E, além de você, ele só marcou duas, duas youkais, e as duas morreram orgulhosas por terem sido marcadas com a Lua.

— Eu não sou como as outras – disse Mey-enn. – Quero voltar pra minha casa, meu vilarejo, deixar tudo, continuar o treinamento para ser uma sacerdotisa. Eu não quero viver aqui.

Chihima suspirou e abraçou a amiga. De fato, Mey-enn não merecia. Realmente, apesar de se sentir muito só sem Mey-enn por perto, Chihima queria que a garota conseguisse fugir. Ela merecia ser livre. Livre como a Lua, que deitava seu brilho sobre eles, avisando que os servos domésticos deviam ir se deitar.

Conseguiram lugares perto do fogo para dormir, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia. Chihima adormeceu logo. Mey-enn se virou muito no pequeno _futon_ antes de conseguir adormecer.

Parecia não ter dormido sequer dez minutos quando um youkai-sapo, a mando de Jaken, entrara no cômodo e pedira a Mey-enn que lhe acompanhasse, pois o senhor do castelo se ferira gravemente. Ela foi, esfregando as mãos para acabar com o frio. Entrou na câmara de Sesshoumaru e foi deixada a sós com ele. Panos de linho alvo, bacias de água quente e vários tipos de erva, além de uma agulha muito fina e linha, estavam no chão, perto do divã em que Sesshoumaru se recostara, o braço esquerdo sangrando muito.

Mey-enn pegou um pano, molhou em água quente e, pedindo desculpas, rasgou a manga da _yukatta_ que o taiyoukai vestia. Pressionou o pano ali, com cuidado para não exagerar na força e machucar seu senhor. Sesshoumaru gemeu de dor. O corte era profundo, pegara o músculo contraído, doía muito. Mey-enn pegou um pouco de uma erva anestesiante e se posicionou de frente para o youkai, que se sentara. Amassou a erva em bolinhas pequenas e quase encostou o rosto no peito do youkai, tão próxima que estava, para acertar os pontos de nervos, que, uma vez anestesiados, não a fariam se preocupar tanto com a dor de Sesshoumaru.

O youkai sentiu naquela proximidade o cheiro de sândalo do cabelo de Mey-enn, que o deixava tonto. O corpo frio da menina, tão rente ao seu, lhe fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha, enquanto ela punha a erva nos pontos nervosos, a seda da roupa dela muito próxima a ele. Seu coração se acelerou incontrolavelmente. Ele a afastou, com um gemido pelo movimento brusco, as mãos segurando os ombros dela. Ele não sabia porque... Ela não lhe fizera nada. Mal encostara nele.

— O que houve, senhor?

— Nada – Sesshoumaru estava respirando ofegantemente. – Saia daqui, por favor.

— Não posso – disse ela. – Me mandaram vir ver seu ferimento. Conheço a espada de meu pai; sei o quanto a Tessaiga é poderosa.

Sesshoumaru cedeu, e deixou que a garota limpasse o ferimento, que teimava em não cicatrizar. Mey-enn fazia o serviço calma e precisamente, estancando o sangue quando necessário, usando as ervas apenas quando preciso.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, molhando o pano na água quente e torcendo-o.

— Apenas lutei com seu pai, humana – murmurou ele, a contragosto. "Mas eu nem sei direito o porquê."

—————————————**(FLASHBACK)————————————**

Sesshoumaru chegara rapidamente ao vilarejo onde vira Mey-enn pela primeira vez. Relutava em fazer isso, mas queria ver a menina longe, e o único meio era devolvê-la ao local de onde ela viera. Perguntara a um aldeão que andava apressado se ele sabia de uma menina chamada Mey-enn.

— Desapareceu há quase dois meses – dissera o homem. – O senhor do vilarejo, o hanyou Inu-Yasha, está furioso. Disse que paga pela cabeça de quem a levou.

Sesshoumaru dispensara o homem, que andara normalmente até certo ponto, e então, começara a correr feito um desesperado. Subira numa árvore e observara longamente a cabana onde o meio-irmão vivia, com a humana de cabelos negros que lhe trouxera a desgraça.

"A ele e a mim", pensara Sesshoumaru. "Não fosse por essa humana, nunca teria conhecido Mey-enn. Eu nunca teria experimentado compaixão para com humanos."

Sesshoumaru se esquecera por completo de Rin. Mas, ainda assim, Rin lhe salvara a vida, ele apenas retribuíra, de certa forma, e a menina humana lhe fora útil, afinal, cuidando de seu cavalo youkai e, por um lado, até de Jaken.

Inu-Yasha, dentro da cabana, sentira o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, e fora lhe procurar. Não fosse o excelente faro, o hanyou nunca teria encontrado seu meio-irmão.

— Sesshoumaru – zombara Inu-Yasha. – O que fazes aqui?

— Sei onde está a menina que procuras – dissera ele em resposta, calmamente.

— Foi você que raptou minha filha! – o hanyou sacara a espada, furioso. – Me diga onde ela está, e sua morte será rápida!

— Tsc, tsc, não foi assim que nosso pai lhe ensinou, Inu-Yasha – dissera ele, balançando a cabeça, em negação. – Primeiro perguntar, depois ouvir, depois libertar.

— Não me venha com balela! – exclamara Inu-Yasha, descendo a Tessaiga e quase acertando Sesshoumaru.

O youkai empunhara a Toukijin, mas, por algum motivo, apenas queria terminar a luta, sem o prazer que sempre sentia em lutar contra o hanyou que era seu meio-irmão. Tentara um golpe sem força contra Inu-yasha, com o braço esquerdo, recém-recuperado. Ainda conseguiu acertar o hanyou, que, furioso, investira muito rápido para Sesshoumaru, a espada produzindo alguns rasgos em sua roupa e várias escoriações pelo corpo do youkai.

Sem vontade alguma de lutar, Sesshoumaru se virara, e, não querendo ser ignorado daquela maneira, Inu-Yasha fincara a espada no braço do youkai, que evitara que o braço fosse perfurado, mas recebera um belo corte no antebraço. Com um arranhão de suas garras venenosas, bem-sucedido, Sesshoumaru fora embora, e se refugiara em sua câmara, pedindo a Jaken uma serva que o curasse do corte. Só não imaginara que o youkai traria justo a garota pela qual, descobriu ele depois, inconscientemente, lutara.

————————————**(FIM DO FLASHBACK)———————————**

— Cuidado, menina! – exclamou Sesshoumaru, desvencilhando o braço das mãos de Mey-enn.

— Me desculpe – murmurou ela, odiando ter que se prostrar daquele jeito; não fizera nada errado!

— Dependo desse braço para lutar – disse ele, dando o braço novamente a ela e relaxando na cadeira. – Seja rápida, por favor.

Mey-enn assentiu com a cabeça e começou a costurar o corte. Era tão estranho; normalmente um youkai se cura por si só, mas ele dependia dela. Pela primeira vez, realmente dependia de uma humana.

— Não faça muito esforço, sim? – aconselhou-o ela, se levantando. – Sua pele já cicatrizará; eu apenas ajudei o que a natureza do senhor faria, com certeza. – Mey-enn pegou os panos, as bacias e as ervas, empilhou tudo e se preparou para sair. – A propósito, volto depois pra ver se os pontos não romperam.

Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça e ela saiu, fechando a porta ao passar. O taiyoukai se levantou e lacrou a câmara, sentando-se no parapeito da janela então. "Tão lindo o horizonte quando uma mudança opera na nossa vida, filho".

"E que mudança seria essa, mãe?", pensou ele. "Certamente nada ligado a Mey-enn, mas..."

Ele suspirou e se deitou, puxando a colcha e sentindo uma fisgada no braço costurado. Teve um sonho em que ele corria atrás de uma mulher, de cabelos pretos e asas de anjo, e ela brincava com faixas negras bordadas com luas e estrelas. Acordou com um grito do lado de fora da porta.

Escancarou a porta e contemplou uma cena desagradável: dois de seus servos youkais, armados com pequenas lanças, atacavam Mey-enn. Quando questionados, responderam apenas que "a humana queria atrapalhar seu descanso, senhor." O príncipe os enxotou, partiu suas lanças e pegou Mey-enn no colo, se sentindo subitamente culpado, e sabendo que não era.

A garota não desmaiara, apenas estava de olhos fechados, gemendo de dor. Pedindo desculpas, Sesshoumaru despiu o braço dela e viu, na altura do ombro, uma perfuração que teria causado dor intensa mesmo nele. Pegou um pouco de água e limpou o ferimento. Depois, amarrou uma faixa de linho para estancar o sangue que profusava rapidamente.

— Obrigada – disse ela, tocando a face do youkai, em agradecimento.

Sesshoumaru corou e se virou para a janela, para o horizonte, muito tranqüilo e claro, excepcionalmente lindo. A menina, num esforço absurdo, se levantou e foi até junto dele, se debruçando na janela.

— Posso ver seu braço? – perguntou ela.

— Claro – disse ele, ainda vermelho pelo singelo toque das mãos dela.

Mey-enn afastou o pano que cobria o ferimento do taiyoukai e sorriu ao constatar que o corte já cicatrizara. Com a ajuda de uma adaga que trazia à cintura, ela cortou os pontos que haviam fechado o ferimento. Tocou a pele alva e levemente marcada do antebraço do príncipe, o que o fez estremecer e acelerou seus batimentos cardíacos. Ela sentiu isso e o soltou.

— Sabe que horas são? – perguntou ela.

— Algo em torno de duas horas, a julgar pelo sol – respondeu ele, observando ainda o horizonte, estupidamente fascinado.

Passaram a tarde toda na câmara. Observaram o pôr-do-sol e o escurecer do céu, sem dizer palavra. Sesshoumaru pensava, porém, em várias coisas, sendo uma delas o porquê de ele ter aceito aquela menina perto dele, sem se manifestar, gostando dela, gostando da companhia dela, gostando do cheiro dela, das palavras doces que saíam de sua boca. Sentia-se tão atraído como nunca estivera, por quem quer que fosse.

Mey-enn percebia isso; sentia o mesmo. Decidira havia muito o que queria, e, agora, tinha a oportunidade de que precisava. Virou-se para Sesshoumaru, que a estava olhando. Ele engoliu em seco. A menina chegou perto, muito perto dele. A dor no braço perfurado não a impedia de tocar o príncipe. Ele recuou, mas ela foi se aproximando, até ele se encontrar de costas com a parede.

— Sesshoumaru – ela tocou a face dele. – Meu Sesshoumaru.

— Seu? – o youkai parecia confuso.

— Meu tio, meu dono, meu lorde, meu amor.

— Como assim... _amor_?

— Como qualquer outro – disse ela, tocando com os lábios o lábio inferior do youkai. – Um youkai perfeito. Meu youkai perfeito.

Sesshoumaru não a afastou dessa vez. Deixou a garota se entregar, decidiu que ela ia parar antes de chegar muito mais longe. A abraçou, com cuidado para as unhas não machucarem a pele macia da humana. Mas a manobra que Mey-enn empreendeu fez com que Sesshoumaru ficasse desnorteado. A menina se virou dentro do abraço e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, no peito do youkai. Ela agarrou o pescoço dele e foi se ajoelhando, até seus joelhos encostarem no chão, levando Sesshoumaru com ela. Ele se sentou com as pernas cruzadas, e ela se aninhou em seus braços como uma criança que pede, silenciosamente, proteção. Proteção essa que, a muito custo, acaba conseguindo.

Mey-enn sentiu o calor gostoso do corpo do youkai permeando o seu. Ela estava com frio, se sentindo solitária, e ele trazia, em sua essência, algo que ela não podia explicar, mas que a mantinha confortável. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma nuvem de um cheiro suave e humano subir. Seu rosto estava afundado nos cabelos negros de Mey-enn, sua mente vagueava por cantos até então desconhecidos de seus sentimentos. E, por incrível que parecesse, eram sentimentos bons.

— Levante-se – disse ele de repente. A garota fingiu não ouvir. – Levante-se – ele alteou a voz. – Levan...

Mey-enn pôs um dos dedos nos lábios do youkai, e sussurrou:

— Há servos no seu castelo. E as paredes tem ouvidos.

Sesshoumaru hesitou. Era verdade, o castelo não era deserto; qualquer um podia ouvir os dois. Ele fechou os olhos por um instante, reflexivo, e Mey-enn se aproveitou disso para beijar o youkai. As presas salientes machucaram levemente a boca da menina, mas ela não se importou. Era uma sensação muito boa, estar ali, colada ao corpo do youkai que tão arduamente amava. A armadura pontiaguda feriu de leve as costelas dela, desenhando arranhões vermelhos na pele já tão marcada.

— Nunca fui _eleita_ sua, Sesshoumaru – ela acariciou o rosto do youkai, levemente transformado, com os olhos avermelhados e os caninos um pouco mais salientes. – Agora eu quero ser. Só sua.

Sesshoumaru novamente hesitou. Era uma humana, acima de tudo, acima de ser linda, de lhe manter preso como que a um feitiço. E, mesmo que não fosse, era uma serva fugida; mesmo uma youkai, quando fugia dos domínios do Senhor do Oeste, era punida e vivia casta porquanto o senhor lhe permitisse. Eram dois motivos para não contaminar seu corpo, mostrando-o a uma humana. E apenas um desejo profundo o atraía para ela.

"Ou será que não é apenas isso?", pensou Sesshoumaru, subitamente. "Besteira. Uma vez humana, morrerá humana. Fugida e casta."

O toque suave dos cabelos dela, fluindo em direção ao rosto dele, o hipnotizava. Ele temeu perder o controle de sua transformação; um youkai completo não cabia na câmara. Mas ele conseguiu: se controlou. Ele pegou a garota no colo e a pousou no _futon_. Tinha ainda a Toukijin e a Tenseiga à cintura. Pôs a espada maldita num canto escuro, escondido, e voltou para perto da garota. Ele sacou a Tenseiga e reparou todas as cicatrizes e a perfuração que a menina sofrera. Apenas a cicatriz do pulso permaneceu, intacta. O local onde nenhuma outra mulher, humana ou youkai, tinha sido marcada.

— É um privilégio – disse ele. – Quer dizer que você é única.

— E, de verdade, eu sou?

Sesshoumaru tocou a face dela, com cuidado para não arranhá-la. Mey-enn segurou a mão do youkai, num gesto leve, e conduziu-a pelas curvas salientes de seu corpo. Sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo, numa manifestação clara de que confiava nele. Ele apoiou as costas dela, numa tentativa desamparada e desesperada de não se entregar. Mas não adiantou; o desejo foi mais forte. Ele se posicionou novamente atrás dela e pôs os lábios rentes ao pescoço da menina. Mey-enn estremeceu quando ele beijou-a, logo na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. A garota se virou calmamente e tirou a armadura do príncipe e os adereços dele. Sua camisa branca leve deixava transparecer tanto quanto possível do corpo do youkai.

O príncipe tirou o quimono da menina, num gesto suave. Beijou-a calmamente, sentindo aquele corpo lânguido e quente encostado ao seu. O vestido curto que Mey-enn, por influência da mãe, usava sob o quimono, estava intacto, limpo e deixando à mostra um par de pernas bem torneadas. Novamente, e pela última vez, Sesshoumaru hesitou.

"Meu pai desonrou o clã. Minha mãe era youkai pura. E essa menina... Essa menina é filha de meu meio-irmão. É... Um erro. Está tudo transformado em um erro."

Mey-enn chamou com as mãos o youkai, que não foi. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos dela, mas ele as enxugou, tranqüilo. Ela tirou a camisa dele. Sesshoumaru sentiu as mãos da garota nas suas costas. Abraçou-a como um apaixonado.

"Se é errando que se aprende " – ele soltou os cabelos da garota e desamarrou as costas do vestido dela, vendo o tecido cair em dobras suaves – ", está na hora de aprendermos uma grande lição."


	2. Depois de Tudo

Capítulo II – Depois de tudo

Mey-enn acordou tarde. Já passava das nove horas da manhã, e ela ainda não começara a trabalhar. Seria punida pelos servos de Sesshoumaru; eram as regras do castelo.

Ela se levantou, silenciosamente, vestindo o quimono tranqüilamente. Sesshoumaru estava à janela observando as montanhas ao longe. A garota se aproximou por trás e o abraçou. Ele segurou a mão dela, sério como sempre.

— Se vista – disse ele. – De verdade. Vou te levar para sua casa.

Mey-enn pôs a roupa toda, levemente zonza. Chegou perto do youkai e se encostou nele.

— Já vamos? – perguntou.

— É, vamos – disse Sesshoumaru, a pegando no colo e pulando a janela.

Era incrível como Sesshoumaru confiava nela. Não trazia espada ou arma, qualquer que fosse, a não ser as com as quais nascera. Mey-enn tinha uma adaga e arco e flechas, podia acertá-lo quando quisesse. Mas ela não queria.

— Vamos nos ver de novo? – perguntou ela, andando junto ao youkai.

— Não depende de mim – disse ele. – Depende do destino.

— E você sabe o que ele diz?

— Ninguém sabe, até ser vítima dele.

Mey-enn sorriu e tocou a adaga. Muitas vezes fora advertida a usá-la assim que algum youkai se aproximasse. E agora ela andava ao lado de um. Apaixonada.

— Você não sabe como é estranho para mim ter-me entregue a um youkai.

— Arrependida?

— Feliz – ela aspirou suave e normalmente o cheiro de Sesshoumaru. – Como nunca estive antes.

— E garanto que não tens idéia do que é para mim conversar, sem o ímpeto de matar, com uma humana.

— Eu sei – murmurou ela, já perto do lago ao lado do vilarejo. – Não quero ir embora, mas sei que, no fundo, preciso ver meus pais, as outras pessoas que eu amo. Eu prometo que volto – ela olhou para o lago, plácido apesar da brisa leve. – No máximo em três meses, senhor.

— Estarei te esperando – ele olhou para o vilarejo e então para a cicatriz no pulso dela. – Não se esqueça que ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu, Mey-enn. – Ele se calou abruptamente, surpreso por chamar a menina pelo nome que tinha.

— Ninguém saberá, Sesshoumaru – ela o beijou, rápida porém languidamente. – Prometo.

Mey-enn andou até o vilarejo, e, pouco antes de ser vista pelos aldeões, se virou. Sesshoumaru já havia ido. Ela se virou novamente e sorriu. Voltara ao local em que nascera. Ao local em que fora concebida. Ao local onde descobrira a existência do castelo do Senhor do Oeste, e de onde fugira para encontrar o seu destino, escondido entre sedas finas e cabelos argênteos.

Entrou no vilarejo sob um horda de comentários. Ouvia os homens do vilarejo murmurarem:

— Olhe a marca.

— Que marca?

— A Lua Crescente, símbolo do Senhor do Oeste.

— Quem é ela?

— Filha do hanyou.

— Explicado, é a filha de um bastardo do antigo senhor do Oeste.

— Mas o Senhor Inu-Yasha não usa esse símbolo.

Mey-enn não se preocupou com eles. Andou até a cabana de seu pai, chefe atual do vilarejo, e o chamou. Inu-Yasha foi, junto a Kagome, ver a filha fugida. Os três tinham rostos radiantes.

— Filha! – exclamou Kagome.

— Olá mamãe. – O sorriso satisfeito no rosto da menina denunciava algo de bom acontecido.

— Mey-enn, aonde esteve? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

— Andando, papai.

— Por um ano?

— É, qual é o problema?

— Nenhum. Tome um banho e venha jantar.

Mey-enn foi até o lago, frio naquela noite quente. Tirou o quimono e o dobrou, pondo-o sobre uma pedra. Nos seus cabelos, o cheiro de sândalo se mesclava ao cheiro provocante de Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru..." – ela desfez a trança. – "Meu _amor_. Só meu."

A garota mergulhou no lago, uma sensação prazerosa se espalhando pelo corpo. A água lavava, lentamente, o cheiro do youkai de seu corpo. Isso ela não queria, mas era necessário. Inu-Yasha tinha um bom faro, podia sentir o cheiro de Sesshoumaru. Se o fizesse, ela estaria morta.

"Sesshoumaru..." – ela tocou a cicatriz em forma de Lua. – "E se nos descobrirem? Não, eles não podem, ninguém pode nos descobrir. Seria o seu fim, meu amor... Não quero que se sinta mal."

Mey-enn mergulhou novamente e ficou se lembrando da noite perfeita que tivera.


	3. Nossa Noite:hentai, ñ influi na story

Uma vez nua, frente a frente com o homem que amava, Mey-enn temia se revelar por completo. Estava encolhida contra o corpo do youkai, os cabelos até o quadril a cobrindo quase em sua totalidade. Ele, sem pudores, a descobriu. Ela não se desvencilhou dele. Tinha medo. Sonhara demais com aquele momento, mas era só sonho... Sonhos não a tornavam pior.

— Vamos, menina, você pediu por isso, e agora vai me negar o que conseguiu fazer despertar?

— Perdão, senhor. Eu nunca fiz isso.

— Pensa que não sei? Conheço você, Mey-enn. Te vi nascer. Acompanho todos os seus passos, desde seus treze anos. Eu sei que você nunca se entregou a um homem. – ele beijou o pescoço da menina, descendo suavemente até os ombros e a olhando em seguida. – E há certos atos dos quais nos arrependemos, mas não sem realizá-los. Você quer, e eu também. Qual é o seu problema com relação a isso?

— A sua honra.

Ele riu, acariciando os longos cabelos dela. Ela o olhou com curiosidade.

— Se eu me preocupasse com minha honra, já te teria matado, há muito tempo. Quando você começou a despertar esse sentimento, esse desejo, em mim.

— Então... Não está preocupado?

— Não, não estou. E esperar é sempre bom, mas essa espera já está me cansando. Não há mais como voltar atrás.

Ela sorriu, da mesma maneira que sorria todos os dias. Ele tocou os ombros dela e sentiu a maciez daquela pele sob seus dedos, aparentemente em efervescência. Ela estava tão quente... E tão atraente... Não mais como uma garota de dezesseis anos, mas como uma mulher, de verdade, pronta para se deixar levar por um sentimento que ele próprio, Sesshoumaru, considerava indigno.

— Não se preocupe – murmurou ele, ao ouvido dela. – Você se acostumará com isso. Vamos, me mostre o que você tem sob os cabelos. Eu não consigo enxergar coisa alguma.

Mey-enn se desvencilhou dos braços dele e, sentindo a pele queimar, a garota afastou os cabelos dos seios e das costas, enrolando-os em um coque improvisado que ficou segurando, no alto da cabeça. Ele a observou longamente. Era muito bonita. Os contornos delicados, bem definidos, quase irreais. Ele se aproximou e tocou a cintura dela, fazendo-a estremecer e arrepiar-se toda.

— Não tão rápido – murmurou ela, soltando os cabelos.

— Rápido? – ele subia a mão pelas costas dela, com delicadeza e levemente, e sentia os arrepios convulsivos que percorriam o corpo da menina. – Rápido, Mey-enn? Não, não é rápido. Está sendo até lento. Estou cansado de esperar. Eu já tenho em minha mente a imagem de seu corpo, você já sabe os caminhos do meu. Por que esperar?

Mey-enn resolveu não insistir. Deixou que a mão esguia dele percorresse cada curva de seu corpo. Ela quisera aquilo. Ela pedira. Ele apenas cedera. E ela aceitara a concessão.

Sesshoumaru sentia a respiração ofegante e rasa de Mey-enn, e ansiava por um pouco mais. Mas a garota era humana, ele podia feri-la, e isso, ele podia sentir, era uma coisa que não estava em seus planos. Ele chegou próximo a ela, fazendo os dois corpos se colarem. A janela fechada tinha as cortinas também cerradas, e nenhum som entrava ou saía.

Os dois se beijaram, não como namorados, mas de um jeito mais ávido, como amantes de verdade. Ele sentia seu corpo pedir por mais, mas, e ela? Tinha medo por ela, por ele próprio, pelo provável prazer que ela lhe proporcionaria. E se ele gostasse? Como ia sair depois de perto dela? Essas perguntas não eram muito adequadas ao momento, mas ele não podia deixar de fazê-las.

— Sesshoumaru – Mey-enn o enlaçou e colou seu rosto ao corpo do youkai. – Eu acho que estou pronta...

Ele concordou com a cabeça, deitando-a no _futon_ que preparara para aquela noite. Deitou-se ao lado dela e perguntou, enquanto cobria-se e a ela com a colcha:

— Você tem certeza disso?

— Mais do que nunca – murmurou ela firmemente.

— Então...

Ele tocou a face dela, as mãos firmes, o corpo gritando por algo mais. Ele tinha que, porém, ser calmo, gentil, até. Se deixasse o desejo controlá-lo, seria como condená-la. E ele não queria isso. Afinal, era primeira vez dela. Ele a encarou e ela retribuiu o olhar, firme. Ele parou de hesitar.

Uma vez sobre ela, deixou que a garota se acostumasse com o pouco peso do corpo do youkai sobre o seu. Ela o enlaçou, puxando o rosto dele para perto. No momento em que os lábios se tocaram, ele rompeu a barreira. Sentiu o corpo da menina quente se esfriar repentinamente e o grito de dor dela saiu abafado por causa dos lábios de Sesshoumaru pressionando os seus. Duas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela, e ele parou de beijá-la.

— Me desculpe – murmurou ele. – Não quis te machucar.

— Não se preocupe – respondeu ela, os cabelos do youkai caindo sobre seus seios e pescoço. – A dor vale a pena. – Ele a abraçou, compadecido, de certa forma, o corpo agora fervente dele entrando em choque com a temperatura levemente baixa de Mey-enn. – Sempre valerá.

Ela apertou o abraço, comprimindo o taiyoukai contra si, deixando-o ir mais fundo, fingindo não sentir o pouco de dor que a incomodava. Mas não era assim, tão incômodo. Uma vez acostumada, não teria problemas.

— Mey-enn, humana, por que você virou minha cabeça desse jeito? – ele ainda estava ávido, mas ia devagar para não machucá-la.

— Não sei... – ela estava totalmente entregue, lânguida, voluptuosa, mais bela que nunca. E nua. – Eu acho que foi sua culpa... Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado assim. Nunca pensaria em fazer algo assim.

Ele foi mais fundo, dessa vez sem a preocupação de sempre. Seu corpo já comandava a maior parte das reações. Ela cerrou os olhos por um momento e segurou o youkai com força.

— Dói... – balbuciou ela, beijando o peito definido de Sesshoumaru, sentindo os batimentos do seu próprio coração se acelerarem, e os dele também.

— Me desculpe – murmurava ele sem parar. – Eu não posso controlar... Se acostume com isso. Por favor, se acostume.

Bom, doía um pouco, mas agora ela já sentia o prazer daquele momento. Ele parou de se aprofundar. Ela ansiava por isso. Foi o ponto máximo, e durou muito pouco. Mas foram segundos dos que mais marcaram a vida dos dois.

Sesshoumaru mal conseguia acreditar que tinha-se deixado levar por aquela garota. Mas era verdade, e ele ainda estava sendo levado, conduzido, por ela. A garota tinha um corpo que conflitava a total inexperiência de uma virgem com toda a languidez de uma amante de longa data. E esse corpo ainda não estava totalmente explorado.

— Mey-enn, Mey-enn – ele murmurava o nome dela enquanto beijava o pescoço da menina, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

— Meu amor... – ela estava tão lânguida quanto possível, mais entregue do que nunca. – Sesshoumaru...

Ele começou a descer os lábios, beijando-a até próximo à cintura, a boca ávida por mais. Ele era sempre ávido, mas nunca tanto. Talvez fosse porque ela era apenas humana. Porque sempre fora vista como uma criança que o servia. E agora já não era mais. Nem criança e nem serva. Era uma mulher, uma amante. Não a primeira, e provavelmente não a única, mas a melhor. Com certeza, a melhor.

Mey-enn tocou os ombros dele e acariciou então as costas do taiyoukai.

— No que você está pensando? - perguntou ela.

— Em você – murmurou ele, beijando-a, as presas mais pontiagudas um pouco. – Em tudo o que você me causou. No fascínio, no desejo, tudo – ele a beijou com um pouco mais de paixão. – E também pensei no que era estar finalmente aqui, com você, tornando-a minha, para sempre.

— É o que eu sempre sonhei, e agora você está tornando tudo real – ela estava ainda abraçada a ele.

Ele se deixou levar mais uma vez por aquele cheiro envolvente. Sesshoumaru tinha alguns arranhões nada profundos nas costas, e acariciava cada centímetro da garota como se esta fosse um ser raro. E, para ele, ela era.

Mey-enn, de repente, aproveitando-se da distração do youkai, virou o corpo dela, junto ao dele, se pondo em cima dele, e se sentou. Tocava o peito do taiyoukai calmamente, e, pedindo desculpas, se levantou, deixando Sesshoumaru ali, no _futon_, totalmente pasmo. Ela foi até suas roupas e mexeu em algum bolso dali, tirando dele um cordão de prata muito fino, tanto quanto uma linha. Era simples e muito bonito, minuciosamente trabalhado se o observador fosse capaz de enxergar.

Ela andou até o _futon_ e pôs o colar em Sesshoumaru, que já estava sentado. Ele tocou a jóia com carinho e abraçou Mey-enn, agradecendo-a. E o mais estranho era que ele nunca agradecera tão espontaneamente uma pessoa. Ela falou, ao ouvido do youkai:

— É um presente pelo presente que me deu. Estive guardando-o há muito tempo.

— Então... Você planejava, de verdade, deitar-se comigo? – perguntou ele, pegando-a no colo.

— Sim, planejava. Mas não pensei que um dia daria certo.

— Não posso acreditar que fui vítima de um plano... – ele a olhou, se perdendo momentaneamente no sorriso que ela exibia. – Mas, se quer mesmo saber, eu já nem me importo. A única coisa que interessa aqui – ele a deitou e se pôs sobre ela, novamente – é você.

Ela sorriu enquanto sentia o youkai repetir o ritual de há pouco tempo atrás, mas sem tanta preocupação, sem tanto receio. Estava mais solto, mais belo, mais atraente. Os olhos avermelhados não lhe tiravam a beleza. Mal interferiam. Os cabelos longos se misturavam aos dela, numa mescla de prata e negro que só podia ser comparada à lua crescente num céu escuro, num lugar isolado, selvagem, inexplorado. As presas salientes mal eram entrevistas, mas Mey-enn as sentia sempre que o beijava. E não a incomodava nem um pouco saber que o ser que ela amava tinha instintos assassinos e podia matá-la assim que se desse conta que dormira com uma humana. Ela só não sabia que ele tinha plena consciência disso.

— Não saia mais de perto de mim – implorou ela para ele. – Por favor.

— A acompanharei porquanto você existir, desde que prometa ser sempre minha.

— Serei – disse ela. – Nunca conseguiria me entregar a outro, ainda que este fosse como você.

— E, mesmo que você não prometesse, eu não a deixaria – ele beijou-a no meio do seios. – Nunca.

E, pela primeira vez, de fato ele reparou nos seios da menina. Eram tão delicados quanto flores orvalhadas, e estavam arrepiados, como todo o corpo dela. Ele os tocou, com o cuidado com o qual se toca uma pétala de uma magnífica flor. Sentiu-a estremecer, e mais ainda quando ele os beijou, amando-a, perfeita, sensual, dele.

Ela o envolveu pelo pescoço, acariciando a nuca dele, uma ansiosidade quase infantil. Ele tirou os braços dela dali e, beijando-os, os pôs para baixo.

— Não me toque ali – pediu ele, deslizando a mão pelo corpo macio dela. – Há certas surpresas que eu prefiro que não presencie.

Mey-enn entendeu na hora. Era a transformação que ele temia. E ela não queria fazer o lado cão dele despertar. Fechou os olhos e deixou que a presença de Sesshoumaru a guiasse. Sentia cada toque, cada carícia, cada beijo. Já não sentia sequer um traço de medo, apenas de amor, de prazer. Ele a abraçou firme e foi mais fundo. Ela respirou bruscamente e sentiu pela segunda vez o ponto máximo do prazer que tinha a experimentar.

Sesshoumaru estava ofegante, mas ainda a beijava, num gesto quase compulsivo, roçando sua pele no corpo ligeiramente mais frio de Mey-enn. Ele ainda não explorara todo o corpo da menina, tinha muito tempo pela frente. Poderia ficar eternamente procurando todo o tipo de curva e saliência dela, e seria capaz de acariciá-los, um a um, várias vezes. E ela mal conhecia o contorno do corpo dele. Disso, ambos sabiam, mas ela não queria que ele se separasse dela. Estava tão bom como estava...

Pela terceira vez, eles chegaram ao clímax. Dessa vez, um murmúrio abafado de negação acompanhou o momento.

— Que foi, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Mey-enn, beijando o tórax e peito dele, apreciando cada músculo em contato com seus lábios.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação, sabendo, sim, o que acontecera. Se ele tinha alguma esperança de que ela saísse daquela noite sem alguma grande surpresa, era melhor se conformar. As chances de ele ganhar um herdeiro, agora, eram muito grandes. O controle que ele exercia sobre o próprio corpo tinha falhado.

— Não houve nada, Mey-enn – ele falou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e exaustos, caíram, um para cada lado, aninhados nos braços um do outro. O último ato de Sesshoumaru antes de adormecer foi puxar a colcha, para que cobrisse agora por completo os dois amantes.


	4. A Descoberta e o Retorno

"Foi muito bom", pensou Sesshoumaru. "Muito bom, apesar de ela ser humana."

O príncipe estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Por quê? Porque o cheiro da menina estava ali, impregnado. E ele não a conseguia esquecer.

"Você prometeu que ia voltar, humana" – ele olhou para os lençóis brancos revirados sobre o _futon_. – "Espero que volte."

Capítulo III – A Descoberta e o Retorno

Mey-enn se sentou para jantar quando seus pais já estavam à mesa. Inu-Yasha se surpreendeu ao sentir um cheiro de sândalo vindo da garota. Mey-enn nunca se sentava à mesa com sândalo nos cabelos; sabia que cheiros, na hora de comer, perto de seu pai, se tornavam insuportáveis.

— Mey-enn, isso é...

— Sândalo – confirmou ela. – A viagem fez com que eu precisasse passar nos cabelos para tirar o cheiro de... terra.

Mey-enn sequer comentou sobre o youkai com que passara o último mês. Não era preciso, não era importante. Não pra eles. Ela jantou rapidamente, lembrando-se da promessa que fizera a Sesshoumaru: "Prometo que volto. No máximo em três meses." E o mais notável fora que ele compreendera.

— Filha – murmurou Kagome, quando ela se levantou. – Podemos conversar?

Mey-enn concordou com a cabeça e foi com a mãe para fora da casa. Kagome parou perto do lago e chamou a menina para perto.

— Que foi?

— Você andou lutando com youkais?

— Por quê?

— Há miasma envolvendo seu corpo. Você foi ferida?

— Fui, mamãe – mentiu ela. – Já tratei, está sarando, não se preocupe.

Mey-enn estremeceu quando a mãe tocou seu braço, perto da cicatriz. Como pudera esquecer que a mãe era uma sacerdotisa! O poder que ela tinha era tão perigoso quanto o olfato do pai da menina. Enganá-la, porém, seria mais difícil, porque esse sentido _nunca_ se enganava. Era totalmente a prova de erros. Se Kagome não confiasse tanto em Mey-enn.

— Eu estou com sono, mãe. Podemos conversar amanhã?

— Vá dormir, meu amor. Esquece isso, filha. Só fiquei preocupada.

As duas se abraçaram. Mey-enn deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e foi se deitar.

Kagome não tocou mais no assunto. Inu-Yasha não desconfiava de nada. Os três meses passaram rapidamente. Teriam sido facilmente esquecidos, não fosse a descoberta que Mey-enn fizera durante o tempo que estivera ali: sua menstruação não desceu em nenhum dos meses. Considerando os fatos, Mey-enn concluiu: estava grávida.

Esse foi o principal motivo que fez com ela voltasse no último dia do prazo. Precisava se afastar de Sesshoumaru. Não queria que ele se remoesse pelo filho que ela carregava e que era dele.

Estava de noite, já. Sesshoumaru temia que Mey-enn não cumprisse a promessa, e não voltasse. Ele não queria aparecer no vilarejo, e mesmo que aparecesse lá, não queria deixar Mey-enn em uma situação ruim. Andava de um lado para o outro, respirando ofegantemente.

Quando já tinha perdido as esperanças, olhou pela janela, e viu no céu a Lua crescente. Sob a janela, sentada na grama, estava a garota, vestida de azul, com os cabelos soltos arrastando no chão. Ele não hesitou; pulou para o jardim, as cerejeiras em flor servindo como amparo para os saltos. Cutucou a menina e ela se virou. Ele se ajoelhou e a beijou apaixonadamente, descontando num longo beijo o tempo que haviam passado separados.

— Nunca mais me deixe – murmurou ele, abraçando-a e beijando compulsivamente. – Nunca mais. Eu não quero você longe, Mey-enn, nunca mais.

Ele ofegava enquanto dizia aquilo tudo, e Mey-enn sentia a respiração rasa do youkai e as batidas totalmente descompassadas de seu coração. Ela retribuiu o abraço e afagou os cabelos daquele que amava.

— Vamos para dentro – murmurou ela. – Está frio, meu amor.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e a pegou no colo, sentindo sua natureza voltar ao normal à medida que a garota se aconchegava. Sesshoumaru pulou para dentro, e, pondo a garota no chão, a beijou novamente. Não tinha a situação sob controle. Não tinha. Queria que a garota ficasse ali para sempre, por mais que ela fosse humana, por mais que fosse impura. Exatamente como ele havia previsto, se apaixonara.

Sesshoumaru a olhou no fundo dos olhos e a viu sorrir, novamente, como quando era sua serva, apenas. Novamente aquele sorriso inocente, tão límpido e tão puro. Mas duas lágrimas teimosas escorreram pela face da menina, transformando o sorriso num presságio ruim.

— Que foi? – perguntou ele, preocupado. – Não queria ter voltado para cá, para mim?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, como quem diz "Sim, eu queria, e muito."

— Então, por que está tão calada, e tão triste?

— Eu vim me despedir – disse ela.

— Des... pedir? – Sesshoumaru parecia confuso. – Por quê?

— Há um ser dentro de mim. Um filho. Nosso filho. Não quero estragar sua vida.

— Mas...

— Me deixa falar. Eu vou ter meu filho longe daqui, longe de você e dos meus pais também. Ele será livre como você e corajoso como você. Não me procure. Quando ele estiver crescido, você saberá, e poderá visitá-lo.

— Mas...

— Só preciso perguntar-lhe uma coisa: você vai ficar bem? Sem mim, sem responsabilidades para comigo?

— Agora é minha vez. Eu não quero que você tenha essa criança longe daqui. Querendo ou não, de propósito ou não, ele é meu filho, e eu tenho honra. Nenhum pai, humano ou youkai, que tenha um mínimo de honra, abandona um filho. Só deixo claro: não é por esse meio-youkai que aí está; é pela honra dos taiyoukais.

"E por você, Mey-enn – pensou ele. – Muito mais por você."

Mey-enn passou os seis meses seguintes trancada na câmara do príncipe youkai. Seu ventre crescia, e Sesshoumaru reparava todo dia, quando entrava e a encontrava com o quimono entreaberto, o vestido leve e largo de seda cobrindo o corpo ainda sensual daquela humana que o seduzira, banalmente, como a outro humano, inferior. Ele a tocava, evitando seu olhar; sentia-se tentado a tocá-la mais profundamente, ver se ela estava bem, se continuava o amando. Não podia; ela ia ter um filho, um filho dele. A culpa era maior que qualquer tipo de desejo.

No dia que a criança nasceu, Sesshoumaru não estava em casa. Estava viajando, com Rin e Jaken, atrás de um youkai-dragão que matara alguns de seus servos. Ela teve a criança sozinha, sem amparo, mas conseguiu; era forte e agüentaria tudo, como a mãe e a avó. Não se sentiu só; tinha nos braços a melhor recompensa que ganhara em dezessete anos de vida: um filho. Um menino de cabelos prateados e lisos, olhos amarelados, pele alva e sem marcas. Tinha o rosto afilado do pai e a expressão sempre serena e sorridente da mãe.

Sesshoumaru chegou ao castelo quando a criança, chamada pela mãe de Omoori, tinha seis dias. Surpreendeu Mey-enn dando de mamar para o menino. A garota não interrompeu o ato apenas porque o seu senhor chegara. Continuou, tranqüilamente, a dar de mamar à criança. Ele chegou perto dela, as espadas enfiadas na faixa que ele usava, à guisa de cinto. Olhou para o menino com um ar desinteressado, como se este fosse um ser conhecido e desimportante. Para Mey-enn, ao contrário, seu olhar foi carinhoso e gentil.

— Como está? – perguntou ele.

— Nasceu como qualquer outro – disse a menina, recolhendo o seio. – Mas eu não tive ajuda.

Mey-enn pôs o menino no _futon_ e se levantou. Seu corpo voltara a ser como era antes, nenhuma marca da gravidez ficara. Ela abraçou o youkai, as mãos espalmadas contra suas costas. Sesshoumaru tocou o rosto dela e a beijou suavemente. Mal quis saber do filho. Era estranho, mas parecia que, por ser meio-youkai, nem um, nem outro, Omoori não merecia a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

Ele passou com ela as duas semanas seguintes. Voltou às antigas atividades logo depois, e não apareceu por seis anos. Quando voltou, ficou por algumas horas e partiu em seguida, mal tendo tempo para conversar com a garota, que agora chegara aos seus vinte e três anos. Mey-enn, porém, fez com que ele olhasse o filho, mesmo por alguns instantes, e disse:

— Ele não pode viver toda a vida sem saber que tem um pai.

— Por que não conta pra ele?

— É o que pretendo fazer, mas queria que você estivesse aqui; ele não vai acreditar se não tiver o pai por perto.

— Ele não vai se lembrar se você contar agora.

— Direi quando ele estiver um pouco maior, com uns doze anos, talvez. Espero que ele suporte...

— O peso de ter um taiyoukai como pai? É esse seu medo? Tem medo de que ele não goste de saber que não é filho de um casal de humanos, como qualquer outro? É isso que você teme?

— É – ela o abraçou, desamparada. – É exatamente isso. E ele não vai querer viver para sempre trancado aqui nesse castelo, Sesshoumaru, como eu vou deixá-lo livre, se ninguém pode saber que ele existe? Omoori é muito parecido com você.

— Sei que é difícil, mas pretendo libertar vocês dois quando ele for crescido o suficiente para compreender que não pode sair por aí dizendo que é filho de um taiyoukai do Oeste.

Dizendo isso, ele pegou as espadas e partiu novamente, voltando muito depois.

A criança crescera barbaramente nesse meio tempo; tinha doze anos e era muito bonita e inteligente. Em muitos aspectos, lembrava o pai. Parecia filho puro de Sesshoumaru, mas o jeito era rebelde como o da mãe, quando ela tinha essa idade. Perguntara muitas vezes por que precisava ficar trancada e, se tinha pai, porque nunca o vira. Mey-enn respondia que o mundo fora do castelo era perigoso, mas ele retrucava, dizendo que não era esse o motivo, porque ele também não andava pelo castelo, e nem ela. Então ela fingia entristecer, fechava os olhos e, nas noites dos dias em que ele perguntava sobre Sesshoumaru, chorava, de saudades e de desespero.

Mas, como prometera, Sesshoumaru voltou, numa noite fria de inverno, quando a neve cobria os pátios do castelo e as copas das árvores. Omoori já dormira, Mey-enn estava se trocando para ir se deitar. Ele foi, silencioso como sempre, e tocou os ombros da garota, que, apesar dos seis anos depois do último encontro, não mudara em nada. Ele sabia que era impossível, mas ela assumira uma espécie de imortalidade youkai depois que se tornara dele.

— Sesshoumaru – a voz terna e doce dela chamou seu nome, a garota se entregou nos braços dele.

— Ele já dormiu – disse o youkai. Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.,

— Mas amanhã irá acordar. Vem, dorme aqui, comigo. Por mais incrível que pareça, eu sinto sua falta.

Sesshoumaru tirou a faixa e as espadas e as pôs num canto. Sua roupa, manchada da viagem, foi parar num canto qualquer, aleatório. Ele se deitou seminu junto à garota, sem se preocupar com o menino, que dormia num _futon_ perto da parede oposta. Ela tinha o quimono entreaberto quando se deitou, e teve uma noite deveras agradável, e, daquela noite e do dia que veio em seguida, Mey-enn não conseguiu, e nem queria, se esquecer.


	5. Revelação e Morte

Capítulo IV – Revelação e Morte

Ela acordou cedo, Sesshoumaru e Omoori ainda estavam dormindo. Levantou-se e foi até a janela, ajeitando o quimono. A neve reluzia aos primeiros raios de sol da manhã, e ela avistava o horizonte, imaginando o vilarejo, longe dali. Omoori, despertado pelos raios de sol que entravam pela janela aberta, foi até a mãe, e a abraçou. Nem viu o youkai deitado no _futon_ em que sua mãe dormia.

— Dormiu bem, querido? – perguntou ela, olhando para o filho.

— É, eu acho que sim – respondeu ele, os olhos embaçados de sono. – Mãe, hoje faz seis anos que meu pai não vem para casa, não é?

— É, meu filho.

— Eu não lembro como ele era... acho que eu era muito pequeno para lembrar...

— Isso você era, Omoori. Mas seu pai vai voltar, e você vai ver quem ele é.

Sesshoumaru se viu acordar com a voz de um garoto a mencionar a palavra pai. Se levantou, se vestiu, pôs a faixa e as espadas e foi até a janela, onde a garota e seu filho estavam. Encostou sua cabeça junto ao ombro direito dela e olhou para o menino. Pela primeira vez reparava no rosto do meio-youkai do qual ele mesmo era pai. Era fino e alvo, com os olhos do pai e sorriso da mãe, sem marcas. A franja prateada insistia em cair sobre os olhos, e ele demonstrava certa impaciência em relação a isso. Sesshoumaru não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber que o garoto estava confuso com a aparição inesperada daquele estranho nos aposentos de sua mãe.

— Este é o Senhor Sesshoumaru – disse Mey-enn.

— Ele... mãe, ele é um youkai!

— Sim, eu sou. Mas não nota nada de familiar em mim, menino?

Omoori ficou pensando por algum tempo, até se recordar de uma vaga lembrança, esquecida no meio de tantas outras, mais fortes: um rosto alvo, marcado, com olhos amarelados e uma tatuagem de lua na testa. Exatamente igual à que Mey-enn tinha no pulso.

— Ele... eu já vi esse youkai. Por que ele tem uma tatuagem como a sua?

— Porque sua mãe era minha serva – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você é – ele hesitou muito antes de dizer isso – meu – Sesshoumaru parecia ter algo o engasgando – fi...lho.

A reação de Omoori não foi compreensiva, tampouco dramática. Ele simplesmente se sentou no parapeito da janela e perguntou:

— Vocês não me contaram antes. Por quê?

— Você era muito criança – disse Mey-enn.

— E precisa compreender uma coisa – disse Sesshoumaru. – Você não é um youkai puro, não tem direito ao título de Senhor do Oeste. Por mim, você viveria sem me ver, porque é o meio mais fácil de não nos afeiçoarmos. Mas agora você sabe.

— Eu sou um bastardo?

— Mestiço.

— Você não me queria?

— Nunca tive filhos.

— Tentaria me matar?

— Você tem o meu sangue.

— Amava minha mãe?

— Ainda amo.

— A faria feliz?

— Do jeito que eu pudesse.

— É o suficiente. Eu só digo uma coisa: foi bom te conhecer, pai, e ter você perto de mim, mamãe.

E, rapidamente, ele pegou a Toukijin do cinto do pai, cravou no peito e caiu, com um baque surdo, de encontro à morte, que o esperava, muda, surda e cega, no pátio do castelo, onde ninguém, por mais que tentasse, pôde ver o corpo.

Mey-enn chorou muito. Sesshoumaru pulou pela janela e foi até o corpo do menino. Recolheu a espada e pegou o corpo inerte de Omoori, levando-o para Mey-enn. Ela parou de chorar e tocou a fronte do garoto.

— Você... – Sesshoumaru hesitou. – Eu posso revivê-lo, Mey-enn.

— Não quero – ela abraçou o filho morto. – Ele fez sua decisão. Ninguém o matou, e ele não era idiota; sabia que não era imortal.

— Me dê o menino – pediu ele. – Eu vou rev... revivê-lo.

— Pra quê? – perguntou ela. – Ele vai se matar de novo.

— Ele... Ele precisa entender.

— E você acha que ele vai conseguir?

— Acho.

Sesshoumaru pegou Omoori e empunhou a Tenseiga. Matou os espíritos que tentavam levar seu filho para o outro mundo e observou o garoto acordar, como se apenas tivesse dormido por algum tempo. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e se refugiou, sem querer, nos olhos do pai. E, incrivelmente, Sesshoumaru sorriu.

— Omoori – chamou Mey-enn. – Filho.

Omoori não desviou o olhar dos olhos do pai. Se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Sesshoumaru. De repente, ele simplesmente o abraçou, como uma criança, que há muito ele aprendera a não ser. Sesshoumaru retribuiu o abraço, tranqüilo. Mey-enn sorriu. Pela primeira vez, o youkai se portava como um pai.

— Sua mãe lhe chamou – disse ele.

— Que houve, mãe? – ele se virou para a garota, soltando o pai.

— Não acabamos nossa conversa – disse ela.

— Eu sei que agi precipitadamente, e que ter um pai youkai não é o fim do mundo, então, eu queria pedir desculpas.

Sesshoumaru fez sinal para que Mey-enn falasse, mas ela não conseguiu. A voz embargou na garganta, e ela abraçou Omoori, simplesmente, e disse:

— Nós vamos sair daqui – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, procurando uma nesga de apoio. – Vamos ver as florestas e os rios, de perto, Omoori. Troque de roupa, eu vou conversar com seu pai.

Omoori saiu, pulando como uma criança, e foi até a sala de banho anexada à câmara de Sesshoumaru. Mey-enn pulou no pescoço do youkai e o beijou. Sesshoumaru tocou a face dela, as unhas compridas roçando de leve os cabelos da menina. Eles ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, mas ele quebrou o silêncio:

— Por que disse a ele que íamos sair do castelo?

— Porque hoje nós vamos – respondeu Mey-enn. – Quero sair um pouco; esse castelo, as paredes, é um clima muito pesado, tudo isso me sufoca.

— Eu sei – ele tocou a cicatriz no pulso dela. – Desde que eu mandei fazerem isso aqui em você, você tem ficado presa, submetida a mim, como uma serva. E há muito eu sei que você não é mais apenas uma serva.

— Eu pensei que você nunca fosse dizer isso – ela se virou e foi em direção à janela. – Eu juro que sabia que você não pensava mais que eu era uma serva. Você já demonstrou isso, várias vezes.

— O que é isso? Até o que eu penso foi exposto a você, humana?

— Hã-hã – respondeu ela, tranqüilamente. – Tudo.

Omoori saiu naquele instante da sala de banhos, meio-vestido, com uma camisa até os joelhos, toda branca, de seda. Ele olhou para Sesshoumaru e corou.

— Mãe, você viu a minha faixa?

— Embaixo do travesseiro, Omoori – respondeu ela, ajeitando a camisa do menino. – Não esquece de pôr a roupa toda; não vamos ficar em casa, hoje.

Omoori pegou a faixa, sob seu travesseiro, e a pôs, sobre a roupa. Era de seda, também, como a de Sesshoumaru, mas em branco e vermelho. A roupa, branca com detalhes em azul-marinho, era quase idêntica à do youkai, e, mais do que nunca, ele parecia com o pai. Sesshoumaru devia ter percebido isso, pois olhou para o menino, com até um certo orgulho.

— Há uma coisa que eu prometi guardar para o dia em que eu tivesse um filho – disse o youkai. – Na verdade, era para meu herdeiro, mas, depois que te conheci Mey-enn, creio que nunca terei um filho com uma youkai.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi até o divã em que normalmente se sentava. Sob o estofado, um embrulho muito fino. Ele o pegou e entregou a Omoori, que desembrulhou-o, apreensivo. Era uma espada.

— Foi o velho ferreiro Toutousai quem fez – disse Sesshoumaru. – Fez para mim, há muito tempo, mas eu nunca a usei. Se chama Kinjiru-iga, o canino proibido, de poder inestimável, eficiência total, excelente de manusear, e muito obediente.

Ommori tentou se mover, mas a espada parecia muito pesada para ele. Sesshoumaru ajudou o menino a segurar a Kinjiru-iga, e disse:

— Vou te ensinar a lutar. Será um grande mestre para a Kinjiru-iga.

— Acho que não vou conseguir, pai – disse Omoori, apreensivo.

O youkai se surpreendeu com a calma com a qual o menino falou a palavra "pai". Sesshoumaru não estava acostumado a ser chamado de pai. Nunca pensara que um dia seria chamado assim. Nunca deslizara o suficiente com uma mulher para poder um dia ser chamado de pai.

Mas com Mey-enn fora diferente. Fora completamente diferente. Porque aquela humana o seduzira. Aquela humana tinha se tornado dele por livre e espontânea vontade. Quase implorara para que ele a tornasse dele. E pelos doze anos em que eles se uniram, mesmo que praticamente só em pensamento estivessem de fato juntos, ele nunca se esquecera do cheiro da menina, do calor de seu corpo lânguido, do prazer que, por uma única noite, aquela menina lhe proporcionara. Coisa que nenhuma youkai jamais chegara perto de fazer.

— Senhor... – Mey-enn tocou o braço do youkai. – Meu amor? – sussurrou ela, ao ouvido dele.

— Fala – disse ele, despertando de seu transe.

— Vamos? – ela segurou o braço do youkai, não convidando-o, mas puxando-o, como uma adolescente. – Ah, vamos, está na hora de a gente ir.

Sesshoumaru deixou que a menina o levasse. Omoori estranhou: os dois não iam em direção à porta, mas sim em direção à janela.

— Pai, mãe, o que vocês estão fazendo?

— Esqueceu que você não é meu herdeiro, ao menos não considerado como? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, incisivo.

— Não comecem, vocês dois, tudo bem? – Mey-enn estava sentada no parapeito da janela, as pernas balançando para fora. – Vamos logo!

A garota se jogou, direto no chão. Caiu como uma gata lá embaixo, junto ao youkai e ao filho.

— Mãe, você tem que parar de pular como uma adolescente!

— O que você pensa que eu sou, Omoori? – ela já estava bem à frente deles, correndo de costas para a estrada. – Velha?

Ela se virou de frente para o horizonte e continuou correndo. Definitivamente, Mey-enn sentira muita falta da liberdade que tinha antes de engravidar. Omoori sentia tudo como uma experiência nova demais, viva demais, assustadora demais. Tudo demais. E ele tentava entender o que havia de perigoso num mundo tão fascinante, mas, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia.

Ele e Sesshoumaru apressaram o passo, para chegarem mais próximos a Mey-enn, que reduzira um pouco a velocidade, e agora apenas andava rápido. Os dois emparelharam com ela e Omoori perguntou:

— Mãe, cadê os perigos do mundo aqui fora?

— Escondidos, filho – respondeu ela. – Muito bem escondidos. Na forma de youkais terríveis, humanos sem compaixão, e outros seres repugnantes e vis.

— É tudo tão lindo...

— É, filho – disse Sesshoumaru. – É sempre lindo, até resolverem minar seus sonhos. Mas não se preocupe, eu e sua mãe estaremos com você sempre.

Mey-enn concordou com a cabeça e assobiou, numa variação esplêndida de tons. Uma loba youkai foi até ela, e pulou no colo da menina. Mey-enn afagou as orelhas dela e olhou para os dois atrás dela.

— Essa é Yamma – disse a garota. – É uma velha loba do clã do Sul. Foi ela quem me disse onde poderia encontrar comida... E foi seguindo a rota que ela traçou para mim que eu cheguei ao seu castelo, Sesshoumaru. Acreditando ou não Omoori, você deve seu nascimento a ela.

O garoto se aproximou da loba e tomou o lugar da mãe, fazendo o animal fechar os olhos e se deitar na grama, feliz. Mey-enn se levantou e abraçou Sesshoumaru, beijando-o calmamente. Omoori continuava entretido com a loba, e agora brincava com ela.

— Pensei que... ele fosse... maduro – murmurou Sesshoumaru, entre um beijo e outro.

— Ele é – ela apertou o abraço. – Mas ainda... é uma criança... Precisa viver.

Sesshoumaru se lembrava das raras vezes, nos último anos, que estivera com Mey-enn. Pela primeira vez, se achou egoísta e insensível. Seu corpo enrijeceu momentaneamente, mas foi o suficiente para Mey-enn perceber que ele se perturbara.

— Que foi? – perguntou ela.

— Estava pensando como fui ausente todo esse tempo – respondeu ele, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. – Como fui egoísta, e insensível...

— E sincero, e carinhoso, e compreensivo – continuou ela. – Melhor que qualquer outro, youkai ou humano, ou hanyou. Você não tem defeitos, meu amor.

— Definitivamente o amor é capaz de cegar as pessoas.

— Ou abrir-lhe os olhos – ela sorriu. – Vamos andando, eu quero ver outros bosques e florestas; não me lembro de todos os locais pelos quais passei na minha adolescência.

Sesshoumaru lhe deu um último beijo e foi andando com ela até o filho, que se afastara, brincando com Yamma. Apesar de velha, a loba era extremamente altiva, ágil e, segundo Mey-enn, sábia e lúcida. Omoori, percebendo que os pais queriam continuar andando, se despediu da loba, mas ela não foi embora. Seguiu o garoto e pediu, com um olhar, para poder seguir com eles, no que Mey-enn concordou.

Os quatro seguiram em frente, andando por entre árvores e lagos, Omoori se jogando em todos os rios e riachos que encontrava. Sesshoumaru e Yamma ficavam sempre perto da margem, nunca dentro da água. Mey-enn normalmente ficava colhendo frutas ou coisas do gênero. Raramente se banhava na frente de Sesshoumaru e Omoori, mas permitia que a velha Yamma guardasse os locais em que a garota tomava banho.

Sesshoumaru adorava esse comportamento da menina. Fazia com que Mey-enn mantivesse a aparência de ingenuidade e inocência que ele altamente apreciava. Era estranho vê-la se escondendo depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, depois do nascimento de Omoori, daquela noite, tudo.

Dois longos anos se passaram, dois longos anos nos quais eles andaram por entre todos os locais conhecidos e até inóspitos do Japão Feudal. Omoori progredira muito no manejo da espada e já conseguia derrotar a maioria dos youkais que atravessavam o caminho do grupo. Mey-enn continuava linda, e a velha Yamma havia deixado o grupo havia poucos meses, quando eles passaram por perto do acampamento do Clã de Lobos do Sul. Sesshoumaru continuava lindo e muito amoroso com a menina.

Quando estava havia quatro anos andando com Sesshoumaru e Omoori, Mey-enn encontrou Chihima. O Sol já estava se pondo. Correu para a amiga.

— Chihima!

— Ele me libertou, Mey-enn. Deixou de lado o fato de que eu havia fugido e me libertou!

As duas se abraçaram.

— Queria te ver livre também... – murmurou Chihima.

— Mas eu sempre fui livre, Chihima. Sempre vivi livre, nunca me subjugaram. Nem Sesshoumaru pôde fazer isso.

— Chama ele pelo primeiro nome, sem fazer referência ao clã, e não usa "senhor"?

— Já disse que nem ele pôde me subjugar – respondeu Mey-enn, orgulhosa.

— Juro que pensei que estivesse morta. Passou dezesseis anos sem dar notícias, sem que eu soubesse onde você estava.

— Estive ocupada.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru?

— Não exatamente com ele. Quer dizer, de certa forma, sim, ele me ocupou durante todo esse tempo, mas não do jeito que provavelmente está pensando.

Chihima hesitou, antes de perguntar:

— É verdade que você é a nova concubina dele?

Mey-enn gelou, e respondeu, asperamente:

— Claro que não! Por que eu seria? Pra começar sou humana, depois, sou fugida. Por que ele me quereria como sua amante?

— Não sei – a garota deu de ombros. – Apenas ouvi rumores. Pessoas, que comentam esse tipo de coisa. Descobri uma coisa muito interessante.

— O quê?

— Ele só marca com a Lua suas amantes preferidas. Nunca fez isso com servas comuns, e você tem a marca da Lua. Deveria ser a preferida. Deveria.

— Não sei porquê. Gosto da vida que levo, sem ter que me deitar com ele. Além do mais, youkais se oferecem aos montes para dormir com ele. Creio que ele não recusa todas elas.

— Às vezes ele as recusa, porque quer algo diferente. E ele quase sempre quer algo diferente.

— Não vejo muito sentido. Todas as youkais são diferentes.

— Amor, Mey-enn. Pouquíssimas mulheres que se deitam com ele realmente o amam. Quase sempre querem apenas o título de concubina dele. Claro que quase nenhuma conseguiu.

— Como sabe disso tudo?

— Minha mãe era uma youkai, a preferida dele.

— Você é filha de Sesshoumaru!

— Não! – Chihima parecia ofendida. Mey-enn suspirou, aliviada. – Minha mãe teve um marido, meu pai, um humano, que morreu quando ela estava grávida de poucos meses.

— E... Como ela morreu?

— Ronin – murmurou Chihima. – Batalha contra um hanyou, Inu-Yasha. Era ela quem protegia Sesshoumaru.

— Meu pai... matou sua mãe?

— Inu-Yasha é seu pai?

— É.

— Por que você nunca me contou?

— Você nunca perguntou!

— Mas não se preocupe, Mey-enn. Você não é responsável pelo que seu pai fez.

— Por que ele fez isso?

— Porque ele era meio-irmão de meu pai.

— Seu pai?

— E minha mãe foi a assassina de papai... Numa crise. Foi sem querer, ela chorou muito.

— Eu tinha um tio?

— Ahn-ham.

— E isso quer dizer que...

— Eu sou sua prima.

— Ah... Explica.

— Sua avó, Izayoi, teve um... caso, com um humano, pelo qual ela era apaixonado, antes de conhecer Inutaisho.

— E disso nasceu seu pai?

— Ahn-ham.

— Ahn... As datas não batem.

— Quantos anos você pensa que eu tenho?

— Vinte e seis? – arriscou Mey-enn.

Chihima gargalhou da inocência de Mey-enn.

— Eu já cheguei aos cinqüenta e seis!

— Não parece!

— Claro que não parece! Olhe seu pai! Ele já deve ter uns cem anos!

— Incrível. Sério, de verdade.

— Eu sei. Mas, voltando ao assunto, minha mãe era a preferida dele, e ela tinha a Lua.

— Sabe quem foi a preferida antes dela?

— A mãe da minha tia, que é meia-irmã por parte de pai do meu pai.

— Então... Deve ser uma espécie de maldição de família. Que não se abateu sobre você porque chegou a mim primeiro.

— Então... Você é amante dele.

— Desde o dia seguinte àquela noite em que ele mandou me marcarem.

— Os servos não conhecem a simbologia. Nenhum deles, nem os youkais. Fazem apenas o que o senhor Sesshoumaru manda.

— E isso quer dizer que eles não sabiam disso tudo que você me falou.

— É exatamente isso. Ele queria tudo em segredo... Mey-enn, ele te amava!

— Eu sei.

— Nossa, eu pularia de alegria.

— É que eu já fiquei feliz por isso durante muito tempo.

— Você não é mais dele?

— Claro que sou! Nós temos um filho. O Senhor do Oeste me deu um filho! E ele é tão lindo...

— Espera um pouquinho, você pariu um hanyou?

— Ahn-ham. E estou viva. Viva e feliz, Chihima. O homem que eu amo me deu um filho! Como eu sempre quis, eu tenho um filho com o senhor que me ama.

— Ah, e isso é tão bom...!

— Não seja assim! É muito bom, para mim.

— E eu sei, mas não consigo entender o porquê de, entre tantos youkais, você ter escolhido logo ele.

— Porque ele foi gentil comigo, e gostou de mim sem que eu precisasse fingir.

— Ah, pare com isso! Você nunca precisou fingir.

— Você não me conhece tanto assim. Minha vida sempre foi uma complicada teia de mentiras. Que eu não pretendo desfazer.

— Eu te entendo. Juro. Também amo um youkai. Estou esperando uma filha dele. Quatro meses.

— Não parece!

— Como hanyou, tenho controle sobre as alterações de meu corpo. Não quero que saibam.

— E como vai se chamar?

— Kitsime.

— Belo nome.

— Sei que vou precisar muito de você. Sinto isso.

— Pode contar comigo para o que der e vier. Não se importe com o horário, lugar ou com o que estarei fazendo na hora.

Chihima agradeceu-a e abraçou a amiga, que retribuiu o abraço, e depois as duas se separaram. Chihima se embrenhou na floresta; Mey-enn foi na direção oposta, rumo ao seu amado.

Viu Sesshoumaru sentado à beira do lago, exatamente onde eles se haviam separado dezesseis anos atrás. Tocou-o por trás e, quando ele se virou, beijou-o ardentemente. Ele estivera sorrindo. Sua mão percorria as costas cobertas de seda de Mey-enn, fazendo-a se arrepiar e estremecer. Essa reação ele achava fantástica. Ela acariciava os cabelos do amante, sem se importar com o Sol que se punha e com a ausência de Omoori, que podia chegar a qualquer momento. De repente, quando as mãos dele se tornaram mais ávidas, ela o soltou e sorriu. Sesshoumaru se mostrou indignado; como ela era atrevida!

Ele a olhou com um certo desejo que há muito não ostentava. Ela se mostrou praticamente irredutível, até que a noite caiu. A Lua estava linda, o dia estava quente, e os dois queriam muito. Ele lutou consideravelmente para conseguir seduzi-la novamente. Mas conseguiu. Ela se despiu e entrou no lago, chamando-o com as mãos. Nem precisava ter chamado; ele teria ido de qualquer jeito. Fatalmente, ela novamente engravidou. Dessa vez, Mey-enn sentia, era uma menina. Sesshoumaru havia ficado feliz com a notícia. Não se importava mais se a garota era humana ou o que quer que fosse; o que interessava era que ela era dele, e apenas dele.

— Como vai se chamar? – perguntou Sesshoumaru a ela, com os cabelos ainda úmidos, já vestido, deitado às margens do lago, abraçado a Mey-enn.

— Mimytsu – murmurou Mey-enn, se aconchegando nos braços dele. – Será que eu ouvi direito?

— O quê? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, beijando-a rápida e ardentemente.

— Você está se preocupando com a filha que acabamos de gerar? – ela o encarava com aqueles olhos profundamente lilases.

— Estou, e muito – ele a beijou novamente. – Quero ser feliz com você, meu amor. A certeza que você tem me envolve, Mey-enn. Quero fazer de você e dessa menina que aí está as mulheres mais felizes do mundo!

Mey-enn sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru, murmurando:

— Eu já sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

E ali mesmo, na beira do lago, abraçados, eles adormeceram. Quando Omoori chegou, sorriu ao ver o sorriso que a mãe trazia no rosto, ainda que adormecida. Estava radiante. Nunca havia visto um sorriso tão sincero, puro e radiante nos lábios da mãe. E ele a conhecia havia muito tempo.

Três meses se passaram. Mey-enn e Sesshoumaru se haviam embrenhado na floresta e ali ficaram, e ficariam até Mimytsu nascer. Sesshoumaru queria ter certeza de que o nascimento dela ele não perderia.

Foi naquela noite fria de inverno, dois dias depois do aniversário de Omoori, que Mey-enn acordou, à noite, com um grito:

— Mey-enn! – gritou Chihima, do meio da floresta.

Mey-enn se levantou correndo, acordou Sesshoumaru e Omoori e avisou-lhes que estava de saída. Sesshoumaru foi, junto a Omoori, para a orla da floresta, de onde podiam ver os arredores. A garota foi correndo até o local de onde tinha ouvido a voz da amiga. Chegou e viu Chihima com as duas mãos comprimindo o ventre, gemendo de dor.

— O que houve?

Chihima não falou nada, apenas tirou as mãos do ventre. Sob as mãos, sangue, e um corte profundo.

— Salva a minha filha – pediu Chihima, cobrindo novamente com as mãos o ventre machucado. – Por favor.

— Como?

— Sei que você tem uma adaga – murmurou a outra. – Corta a pele, dá um jeito, mas salva a vida da minha filha.

Mey-enn se aproximou, incerta, e empunhou a adaga. Um exame superficial do corte já denunciou um _harakiri_. Nenhum corte provocado por alguém de fora poderia ter sido tão preciso a ponto de não matar a criança.

— Vai doer, Chihima.

— Não importa – ela fincou as unhas nas palmas das mãos. – Que Buda nos ajude.

Mey-enn cortou, com um cuidado até excessivo, a pele do ventre da garota. Chihima, num instinto, cobriu o corte, mas Mey-enn tirou as mãos dela de sobre o local.

— Não ponha as mãos aqui. Ponha-as sob as costas, embaixo de você, mesmo.

Chihima obedeceu, temendo perder a consciência. Mey-enn quis mantê-la falando.

— Por que quer que eu salve sua filha, e não você?

— Porque eu perdi muito sangue. Vou morrer mesmo se você conseguir fechar o corte.

— Ela não vai sobreviver aqui. Não sem mãe, não está totalmente formada.

— Vai nascer youkai.

— Como?

— Todo hanyou filho de pai youkai e mãe hanyou pode nascer youkai se nascer antes de o sangue humano da mãe entrar em contato com ele. Um youkai sobrevive à vida a partir de seis meses de gestação.

Mey-enn parou de falar. A menina foi tirada de dentro do ventre da mãe, pequena, com pouco mais de dois quilos, um rabinho bem certinho, no final da coluna, de quase dois centímetros de comprimento.

— Minha filha...

Mey-enn entregou a menina à mãe e olhou para o profundo corte no ventre da amiga.

— Deixe pra lá – Chihima segurou o pulso dela. – Leve a minha filha a Shippou. É um youkai _kitsune_ que mora no mesmo vilarejo de seu pai.

— Eu o conheço – disse Mey-enn. – É meu amigo.

— Entregue pra ele. Ele saberá o que fazer.

— Entregarei se me responder: por que _harakiri_?

— Minha mãe tinha visões. Elas sempre acontecem. Em uma delas, vi que ia morrer. Assassinada. E minha filha morreria comigo, e eu não queria. Podemos mudar pedaços de nosso destino, Mey-enn. Não podemos deixar de matar se assim estiver escrito, mas podemos escolher quem iremos matar. Não podemos nos livrar da morte, mas podemos salvar a vida de quem amamos. Eu prefiro morrer sem levá-la comigo.

Chihima entregou a menina nas mãos de Mey-enn e, com um último "Obrigada", deixou a cabeça pender e os olhos se fecharem. A vida dela tinha se extinguido.

Mey-enn chorou por algum tempo e acolheu a criança, envolvendo-a com uma das faixas sobrepostas do quimono. Os olhos embaçados lhe permitiam uma visão enevoada, mas ela estava perto do vilarejo. Sesshoumaru a estava esperando na orla da floresta, e se surpreendeu ao ver a criança no colo da garota.

— Não é nossa filha – respondeu ela à indagação silenciosa de Sesshoumaru. – É filha de Chihima. Tenho que levá-la a um amigo.

— Omoori, vá com sua mãe – disse Sesshoumaru. – A proteja de todos os males, e, se forem perseguidos, traga-a de volta a mim.

Omoori concordou com a cabeça e foi andando com a mãe, que carregava a criança no colo. Kitsime chorava baixinho. Tinha as mãozinhas avermelhadas e mexia-as constantemente, procurando por um aconchego maior. Omoori observava a criança com ternura. O cabelo dela já tinha a cor castanha e estava seco. O rabo mexia sob os panos, os pêlos ainda úmidos. A ausência de roupas fazia com que a pequena tremesse um pouco, mas Mey-enn aconchegou-a mais rente a seu corpo e ela se aquietou.

Chegaram ao vilarejo antes do aparecer da Lua. Shippou estava na cabana que possuía há pouco tempo, acertando a comida para jantar. Mey-enn afastou a persiana grossa de bambu e entrou, pedindo a Omoori que a esperasse do lado de fora. Ele obedeceu e ali ficou, sentado de pernas cruzadas na soleira da porta, os olhos cerrados.

Mey-enn foi até Shippou com um pouco de receio. Sabia que ele a procurava, como todas as pessoas do vilarejo, mas Chihima lhe pedira; era um risco que valia a pena correr.

— Mey-enn? – surpreendeu-se ele. – Que fazes aqui?

— Uma amiga minha teve uma criança – respondeu ela, mostrando o pequeno embrulho de cobertores a ele. – Disse que era para entregá-la a você. Disse que você saberia o que fazer. Ela não veio porque está...

— Morta – afirmou Shippou. – Chihima, não é? – Mey-enn concordou com a cabeça. – Então essa é... Kitsime? Minha filha?

— O quê? – Mey-enn estava sem entender coisa alguma. – Filha? Shippou, do que você está falando?

— Ela não te contou que eu era o pai da criança? É minha filha, Kitsime, _kitsune hime_, a princesa raposa.

— Você é o youkai pelo qual ela se apaixonou?

— Eu mesmo – Shippou tirou a filha dos braços de Mey-enn e descobriu-a. A criança chorou de frio, mas ele a cobriu com uma manta de peles. – Ela nunca quis que descobrissem o que acontecia entre nós. Eu nunca desejei o contrário.

— Eu sei que você sente por Chihima. E sei como você deve estar feliz. Eu também tenho um fi... deixa pra lá.

— Um "fi" o quê? Um filho? É isso?

— Não conta – pediu Mey-enn.

— Chihima nunca contaria. Pela minha filha, juro que nunca direi a quem quer que seja. Nem a seu pai.

— Obrigada.

Um assobio ritmado, semelhante ao soprar do vento de primavera, prendeu a atenção de Mey-enn. Shippou pôs a menina, adormecida, num _futon_ e saiu da cabana. Um garoto amarrado era levado, fazendo os sons com a boca praticamente amordaçada. Num ímpeto, Mey-enn gritou. Inu-Yasha, que passava por ali, reconheceu o grito da filha e correu para Mey-enn, abraçando-a. A garota soluçava.

— Calma – dizia Inu-Yasha. – Era só um hanyou. Tem sangue de meu irmão, será banido, você está a salvo.

Mey-enn se desvencilhou do abraço do pai e o encarou. O hanyou não conseguiu explicar o porquê daqueles olhos tão tristes. Ela se virou e saiu correndo em direção à floresta, acenando em despedida para Shippou. Chegou até Sesshoumaru rapidamente. Contou-lhe tudo em umas cinco palavras e foi com ele resgatar o filho.

Quando o youkai pisou no vilarejo, os humanos fugiram. Omoori estava amarrado, sem oferecer resistência, sendo avaliado por ninguém menos que Miroku. Sango esperava a permissão para bani-lo. Sesshoumaru cortou as cordas que prendiam o garoto e olhou os dois. Miroku e Sango ficaram sem ação. Omoori abraçou Mey-enn e segurou a mulher no colo. Nesse momento, Inu-Yasha chegou.

— Ela o libertou! – gritou um homem que fugia numa corrida desesperada.

— É verdade? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

— É – murmurou Mey-enn. – Não posso deixá-lo preso, não ele.

Cansado de tudo, Sesshoumaru chamou Omoori, manteve Mey-enn no colo e rumou apressado para a floresta. Inu-Yasha o seguiu, junto a Kagome. Tinha a Tessaiga empunhada e sentia o coração apertado. Kagome já suspeitava; observara bem a expressão serena de Omoori, que ela só conhecia no rosto da própria filha.

Chegaram a uma clareira e Sesshoumaru se virou, soltando Mey-enn no chão. E, pela primeira vez, Mey-enn temeu por seu filho e pela criança que ela própria carregava em seu ventre. Inu-Yasha não parecia calmo; aliás, só não estava vermelho de raiva porque não era da natureza dele.

— Você raptou minha filha – disse Inu-Yasha.

— Eu fui até o castelo dele, papai! – exclamou ela, atrás de Omoori.

— Mey-enn, não fale, por favor – pediu Sesshoumaru. – Não fique nervosa, pense nela – ele indicou com um leve apontar o ventre aparentemente normal da menina.

Mey-enn tocou instintivamente o ventre e concordou com a cabeça. Inu-Yasha estava muito nervoso.

— Me explique! – exigiu ele.

— Calma, irmão – Sesshoumaru estava frente a frente com ele. – Vou lhe explicar, espere. Serei rápido.

— Pois seja!

— Ela andou por muito tempo, ficou com fome e me roubou. Eu a condenei a ser minha serva, ela tentou fugir, eu me transtornei e quis entregá-la de volta a você. Você não me deixou falar, eu voltei, ferido. Ela cuidou de mim, como serva. Pulando os detalhes, temos um filho, esse garoto à sua frente, e uma pequena a caminho, Mimytsu. No geral, bem sintetizado, é isso.

— Mey-enn – Inu-Yasha estava entrando em pânico. – Filha, me fala que esse menino não é seu filho.

— É, pai – respondeu ela. – Tem dezesseis anos.

— Dezesseis? – ele fez as contas. – Então, no dia em que voltou, você já estava grávida?

— Já. Passei os três primeiros meses de gravidez no vilarejo. Voltei para o castelo quando descobri.

Não fazia sentido algum. Sua filha dormira com seu meio-irmão? E tivera um filho? De Sesshoumaru? Definitivamente não fazia sentido! E por quê? Para Sesshoumaru ele sempre fora escória, imagine a humana que tinha como filha! Ainda não conseguia entender. Não fazia sentido. Não fazia.

— Você a drogou – disse Inu-Yasha, com raiva. – Só pode tê-la drogado. E agora ela nem me reconhece.

— Inu-kun – murmurou Kagome, tocando o ombro do marido. – Inu-kun, não é culpa dele. Eu senti, no dia em que ela chegou, cheiro de miasma. E não de veneno ou medicamento. Ela está consciente. Assim como esteve durante todos os dias de sua vida.

— Mey-enn... – ele não queria acreditar.

— Desculpa, pai – ela abraçou Sesshoumaru, se pondo na frente dele. – Eu só amo um homem na minha vida. Não dá pra esconder.

Inu-Yasha já não estava nervoso. Estava simplesmente desolado. Como assim, apenas um homem em minha vida? Ela se esquecera dele? No fundo, Inu-Yasha sabia que não era o tipo de amor pai-filha de que ela falava. Mas ele se sentiu mal assim mesmo. Kagome, a seu lado, chorava por dentro. Podia prever certas partes do futuro, e não gostou de saber do que viria. Mas a luta era iminente, e, de fato, começou.

Sesshoumaru pulou, Mey-enn no colo, quando Inu-Yasha desferiu o primeiro golpe. Pôs a menina numa árvore alta e voltou para lutar. Kagome estava longe. Omoori apenas observava, frio como o pai. Mey-enn temia pelo destino de sua filha, Mimytsu. E se ela ficasse sem pai? Ou sem avô? Sem irmão, sem avó? Sem família? E se ela própria ficasse sozinha? Criaria a menina como?

A luta transcorreu violenta e veloz, com vários golpes de ambos os lados. Nunca algo definitivamente fatal. Inu-Yasha tinha um enorme furo no estômago e arranhões no rosto. Sesshoumaru já tinha a manga do quimono retalhada e o braço perfurado. Omoori entrou na luta, para poupar ao pai o esforço. Empunhou a Kinjiru-iga e desferiu um golpe certeiro no pulso de Inu-Yasha, mirando em seguida em Kagome. Inu-Yasha correu para protegê-la e recebeu o impacto do golpe em seu lugar. Ficou desacordado por um tempo.

Enquanto Inu-Yasha estava sem sentidos, Omoori e Sesshoumaru tiraram Mey-enn de cima da árvore e ela abraçou o filho e beijou o youkai que amava. Chorou pelo pai, caído, mas sabia que ele ficaria bem. Sesshoumaru estava de lado para Inu-Yasha. No que ele ameaçou se virar de frente para o meio-irmão, este lhe arremessou a Tessaiga.

Num ímpeto, Mey-enn se interpôs entre Sesshoumaru e Tessaiga, sendo atingida nas costas. Sentiu muita dor e murmurou, caindo, a espada já no chão:

— Cuide de Omoori, por favor.

Sesshoumaru estava chocado. Pôs as mãos nos cabelos da amante e a beijou, pela última vez. Beijou o ventre dela, também, onde estava sua filha. Mey-enn sorriu e sentiu uma única lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

— Pena que você nunca saberá como é sua única filha, meu amor... – balbuciou ela.

— Você vai ficar bem – disse ele. – Tenho a Tenseiga, vou te reviver, tudo estará bem.

— Não, meu amor. Esse é o fim.

E, dizendo isso, ela começou a desaparecer, numa nuvem brilhante, a alma como o cerne daquele quase universo, parecido com a Lua, cercada de estrelas. No chão, sobrou apenas um par de faixas em preto-e-branco, cada uma bordada com uma Lua e várias minúsculas estrelas.

E Sesshoumaru fraquejou. Kagome chorou como se condenada. Inu-Yasha, incrédulo, desmaiou, quase morto de arrependimento. Omoori chegou perto do pai e se abaixou, lágrimas nos olhos, um sentimento de aperto pela mãe e uma dor de perder a irmã que nem nascera. Ele enxugou as lágrimas.

— Pai, desista, ela nunca vai voltar – disse Omoori, pegando as faixas bicolores do chão. – Os anjos, quando morrem, não voltam.

— Ela era uma humana! – esbravejou ele, as unhas enterradas na grama, desesperado. – Era minha humana, meu anjo! Só eu tinha poder sobre a vida dela!

— Quando as pessoas precisam ir, pai, elas vão! – repreendeu-o Omoori. – Se a amava tanto, deixe que ela vá em paz, ela não mais nos pertence.

Sesshoumaru se recompôs, sua expressão voltando a ser fria e impassível. Olhou para o filho, já tão alto quanto ele.

— Dê-me uma – pediu ele, estendendo a mão. – Não quero esquecê-la.

Omoori entregou ao pai uma das faixas, a lua prateada bordada no tecido faiscando à mínima incidência de luz da noite escura. Eles foram embora, levando nas mãos a única lembrança que Mey-enn lhes deixara. Omoori, que ia na frente, olhou para trás por um instante, procurando sinais de boa sorte na lua encoberta. Jurou ter visto uma mulher, de pele muito branca, olhos lilases, cabelos pretos e vestido fluido, acenar para ele.

A mulher soprou um beijo para ele e se virou, um par de asas alvas a sustentando pelo céu escuro, nas mãos uma única e pequenina alma. Omoori se voltou para a frente e percebeu que Sesshoumaru também havia parado, e também olhava a Lua.

— Sei agora o que quis dizer, filho – murmurou o taiyoukai.

Omoori concordou com a cabeça e olhou para o rosto do pai. Refletindo a luz da Lua, uma única lágrima. Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça, os olhos em direção ao castelo, e enxugou a lágrima. Omoori baixou os olhos, envergonhado por ter visto que o pai chorara.

"Não se preocupe, mamãe", pensou ele, dando uma olhadela rápida para a Lua atrás dele. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

O garoto olhou para o pai e correu, apressado, para acompanhar seu passo. À luz da Lua, recortada no céu, com a alma da filha nas mãos, Mey-enn sentiu que lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto.

"_Sempre_ vai ficar tudo bem, Omoori", pensou ela, com um leve sorriso. "Porque eu _sempre_ estarei com vocês..."


End file.
